


Learning to Live

by OurLadyMuffin



Series: Living for Future Days [1]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Angst, Day At The Beach, F/M, Family, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Outdoor Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 31,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurLadyMuffin/pseuds/OurLadyMuffin
Summary: He thought that finding forgiveness over Zack and Aerith would finally give him peace. Now that he has it, the loudest thoughts in his head have been silenced. In their wake is something quieter. They whisper and linger and start to fill up the space.Following the cure for Geostigma, Cloud returns to Seventh Heaven. Their broken family is under one roof again, but Cloud and Tifa still need to make amends and try to make a life for themselves.Mostly family fluff with some gentle angst because I just really want to see these two happy.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Living for Future Days [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929424
Comments: 125
Kudos: 560





	1. Learning to Live

The day Geostigma was cured had been full of celebration. Cloud had gotten caught in the torrent of it all. He’d let it carry him through the rest of the day. Aerith’s church had turned into something like a splash park for the afternoon. He’d let it happen because, honestly, Aerith probably would have let it happen. 

Who was he to stop the kids from laughing? Gods knew how long it must have been since any of them had felt like kids. 

There’d been Tifa too. The private smile he’d caught just as everyone was throwing themselves into the healing pool. And then, after that, the laughter and easy grins that sat on her face as Marlene and Denzel played. At Yuffie’s antics. At Red’s attempts to keep dry. At Barrett’s loud, boisterous celebration. 

It’d been all he could do, to not stare the whole time.

The day wore into the night, and the celebration eventually split apart, though a decent chunk of it had continued on at Seventh Heaven. To say that Cloud had mixed feelings about returning to the familiar bar was an understatement. Everything was still so raw. But Yuffie wouldn’t shut up if he didn’t go. Barrett threatened to drag his spiky blond head there himself. But it’d been the looks on Denzel and Marlene’s face that eventually convinced him to go, instead of staying in Aerith’s church with a flimsy excuse to ‘clean up’ the watery mess there. He hadn’t looked to Tifa then. Hadn’t dared to. 

Presently, Cloud finds himself leaning over Denzel’s bed. Outside, a late night moon hangs in a dark sky. The boy is dressed in his pyjamas as Cloud pulls the covers up. His eyes are half opened, clearly exhausted, but brimming with an energy Cloud had never seen before. The disease has only been gone a few scant hours, but already life is beginning to seep back into the boy’s countenance. 

Denzel yawns, closes his eyes. “G’night, Cloud,” He murmurs, “I’ll see you tomorrow morning, right?” Even with closed eyes, there’s hope weighing in each word.

Cloud hesitates. Honestly, he doesn’t know himself. He’s suddenly aware of the hallway light spilling into the room like liquid gold. Mostly, he’s aware of the person standing in the doorway, leaning against it, her arms crossed loosely over her chest. So, Cloud nods. “Right.” 

Denzel smiles. 

Pushing off the bed, Cloud glances over at Marlene, who’s already nesting in her sheets and watching him with sleepy eyes. He steps over and leans in to adjust her covers too, even though it doesn’t need to be adjusted. “Goodnight, Marlene.” He murmurs, low and soft.

“Goodnight, Cloud.” 

He steps away, turns and sees Tifa standing in the doorway. She’s watching him, golden light catching in the deep carmine of her gaze. Her expression shrouded by the night. It was only the four of them upstairs. Everyone else is sprawled on borrowed blankets and pillows on the floor of the bar. Cid’s already snoring, the sound carrying faintly up the steps. When was the last time the four of them had been together like this? Cloud can’t remember. 

But the children’s bedroom isn’t the place to be thinking about that. Tifa steps back and he moves into the hall, closing the door behind him. Now there’s only the two of them. He doesn’t know what to say - if there’s anything he can say. Guilt, that stinking, familiar feeling, wells up in his throat. He knows what he did, how much hurt he’d caused, when he left the three of them without a word. 

Now he can see that her eyes are soft. He thinks he doesn’t deserve that softness. “Are you really going to stay?” She asks, arms still wrapped around herself, uncertain. 

Cloud is tempted to lie, but he doesn’t. He can’t. He could never, when it came to her. It’s why he’d left without saying a word. It’s why he never picked up any of her calls - knowing that she would have questions, knowing he couldn’t lie to her, knowing that she wouldn’t like his answers. He glances off to the side, lowers his gaze, “Tomorrow, at least.” 

She pauses, then nods. “Okay,” She says. He hears her draw a careful breath, the whoosh of it passing through her lips. Sometimes, the mako enhancements that make him so very good at fighting makes it harder to be human in quiet moments like this. He can hear every breath. If he focuses, he can hear heartbeats too. He tries not to focus. He doesn’t want to know what they might mean.

“Well, get some rest, yeah?” She concludes, beginning to brush past him to get to her room. She lifts a hand, idly pats his arm on the way past. “Goodnight, Cloud.” 

“Goodnight, Tifa.” He replies, hearing her retreat into her room as he crosses into his own. He shuts the door and flops back onto the bed. It’s been a long time since he last laid in this bed. The sheets still smell fresh. He scents sunlight on them, like they had been hung out to dry recently. 

His chest aches. He thought that finding forgiveness over Zack and Aerith would finally give him peace. Now that he has it, the loudest thoughts in his head have been silenced. In their wake is something quieter. They whisper and linger and start to fill up the space. 

He sighs, lifts his left hand up, fingers outstretched. He stares at his hand, half expecting pain to shoot up its length. Half expecting black ooze to drip down on his face. But nothing happens. 

Turning on his side, Cloud closes his eyes. 

Everything is quiet. He doesn’t know what to do with it.

* * *

Cloud stays for longer than tomorrow. He stays for longer than the day after that, too. And after that. After that. After that. 

Sometimes, Tifa forgets that he’s back. He picked up his delivery service as soon as he got his first call after that day. Things are a little slow to return to normal after Bahamut left a decent chunk of Edge destroyed. But the first time Cloud returns to Seventh Heaven in time for dinner, there’d only been three places set up at the table. 

The kids were taking their showers upstairs as Tifa got dinner ready downstairs. She’d started when footsteps drew into the kitchen, ready to whip around and land a solid punch on whoever it was that was threatening her family. But it was only Cloud, dust clinging to blond locks and black ribbed shirt. Ever since he’d been cured of Geostigma, he’d forgone the draping sleeve that had covered up his left arm. It made him look a lot less...foreboding.

“Cloud!” She gasps, before quickly reigning in her surprise. She’d been so wrapped up with the work that went into running the bar and looking after two kids that she’d forgotten about him entirely. Forgotten that he’d left earlier that morning for a job, but with promises that he’d be back for dinner. 

Both their eyes drop down to the dining table between them and the three sets of cutlery.

Her heart skips a beat. Tifa sets down the wooden spatula that she’d been holding, laying it across the pot sitting on the stove. “Why don’t you get washed up first?” She suggests as casually as she can, “So you don’t get dust over the food, huh? Dinner’ll be ready in a bit.” She tries a smile, hoping to distract him with a tease, but knowing that it was a slim chance. 

“Yeah,” He replies, looking like he has to wrench his eyes up from the table and across at her. “I’ll be quick.” 

“Sure.” She watches as he turns and listens as he climbs up the steps, footsteps even and steady. But she’d seen it - that flicker of hurt in the blue-green of his eyes a moment before he’d turned away. 

Tifa hurriedly places a fourth set of cutlery on the table, cursing herself for forgetting. How could she forget? Cloud coming back...It was all she wanted, wasn’t it? Those nights spent asleep awkwardly on the couch, waiting for his return, only to wake up to a crimped neck and Cloud’s still-empty room. The days calling his phone, knowing he wouldn’t pick up. What if he leaves again, because she keeps forgetting? 

Later, when everyone is sitting at the dining table, three of the four of them with hair still damp from their shower, Tifa watches more than she eats. She watches Denzel’s big grins as he asks Cloud about his day. She watches Marlene swinging her legs happily under the table as she listens to Cloud recount his delivery. She watches Cloud entertaining every one of their questions, but somehow still managing to polish off his food before everyone else. 

At one point, as Marlene prattles on about a story in one of her books, she catches Cloud looking at her across the table. Their eyes meet. Despite it all, Tifa feels warm contentment flush her chest and cheeks both, because how could it not? Even after all the fighting, the distance, the silence, the tension...wasn’t this simple peace what both of them wanted, all along? She smiles, and catches the corners of his lips quick upwards too. 

Tifa promises to never forget again. 

* * *

Cloud tries to make it in time for dinner as often as he can. But deliveries are growing more frequent, and sometimes they still take him far away. Still, he tries. And when he does manage to make it back for dinner, it’s always to four sets of cutlery at the table. 

Each time, he would insist on cleaning up after the meal but Tifa would never let him. “You’ll have to take this sponge out of my hands first.” She’d told him, holding the soapy sponge up as she shot him a look from over by the sink. He’d still sit at the table and keep her company, even if she refused to let him help. “You’ve been working practically all day and night, you should be resting instead of doing the dishes.” 

Cloud had his arms crossed on the tabletop, leaning against it and quietly watching her from behind. He always liked watching her. It was amazing how she could make doing the dishes look so graceful. “And you haven’t?” He asked, a slight challenge in his voice. 

“Apples to oranges, Cloud. It’s not the same.” 

He disagreed.

The next time Cloud makes it back in time for dinner, it’s with a plan. 

Tifa always takes the spot closest to the sink, threatening to flip him over if he dared wander too close. And she could. Very easily, in fact. Which is why he’s never dared to try. 

This time, as dinner’s beginning to wrap up, Cloud slides a quick glance over to Marlene and Denzel. He’d talked to them before dinner, when the pair had just finished their showers upstairs and Tifa was still busy downstairs. They were both in on the plan now.

Denzel nods slightly, lips pressing into a determined line. His hero is counting on him after all. He didn’t want to disappoint. But Marlene can’t help a giggle of excitement, which promptly earns her a kick under the table from Denzel.

“Something funny about your peas, Marlene?” Tifa asks curiously, beginning to gather up the empty dishes in the middle of the table. Her movements are automatic, practiced and quick from routine. 

“Oh, nothing,” Marlene replies in a voice that very clearly has _something_ in it. Tifa glances up with an arch of her brow, but the girl giggles again. “I was just thinking that Cloud really _does_ look like a Chocobo, right? His hair, I mean.” 

Cloud frowns, but there’s not a lick of hurt in his eyes. Instead, they’re amused, mako green flecks glimmering with good humour. “No I don’t,” He counters, looking at Tifa next and lifting a brow of his own. “Do I?” 

Meanwhile, Denzel stands up nonchalantly, leaving his dishes at the table. He heads off, stepping over to grab an extra napkin from the stack near the sink. He swipes up the sponge too, as he blows his nose into the napkin. He returns to the table as Tifa laughs. 

“Don’t you drag me into this,” She says, sitting up in her chair. Her hair’s grown out since Cloud’s return to Seventh Heaven. It’s tied back into a ponytail now, sitting high up on the back of her head, the sleek curve of it resting over her shoulder, tips kissing her collar. Despite himself, Cloud finds his eye drawn by the line of the ponytail down. Like everyone else at the table, she’s dressed casually, in a plain tank top and shorts. “There’s no correct answer here.” He blinks, quickly looking back up at her face, relieved to find that she’s still too busy stacking dishes to notice.

“Aw, c’mon Tifa! It’s just a yes or no.” Marlene complains, propping her elbows up on the table as she leans into it. “ _Please_ , Tifa?” She says, eyes wide in that way that pretty well instantly demolishes any sort of defences - for Cloud and Tifa both. 

Despite compromised defences, nothing escapes sharp carmine eyes. Tifa points to Marlene’s elbows. The girl huffs and drops them back down again, earning a satisfied smile from Tifa. “Okay, maybe a little.” She says, looking over at Cloud just in time to see Denzel passing the Chocobo-haired man in question a familiar looking sponge. She gasps. “ _Cloud_!” 

Marlene finally explodes into laughter. Denzel chuckles along, more subdued but no less amused. Cloud smirks at Tifa, curling a protective fist around the sponge before turning back to her, sponge held up in the air, “Guess I win, right?” 

Tifa makes an indignant sort of noise, huffing again in a way that makes his entire heart flutter. So many years together and she still never fails to be the cutest thing he’s ever seen. She shoots a glare across at the two kids, “You’re both traitors,” She says, but even she’s struggling to keep the smile off her face. The kids laugh harder. “You especially.” She turns to Cloud next, eyes narrowed in a toothless glare. 

“Me?” He says innocently.

“You’re the worst.” 

Cloud smiles. “For doing the dishes?” He asks, and thinks that Tifa might actually step over and flip him over anyways. But she doesn’t. Instead, she rolls her eyes and sits back into her chair, arms folded across her chest. 

“Yes.” 

This time, Cloud laughs. A low sound, but soft and carefree. Denzel and Marlene both stopped laughing, but are grinning widely. Tifa stares, but Cloud doesn’t notice. Denzel and Marlene do. They exchange a look. 

Maybe, this time, they’ll get to be a family for longer.

* * *

The day school starts up again, Cloud _just so happens_ to not have any jobs in the morning. 

But Tifa knows better. She doesn’t say anything about it though, and pretends to be pleasantly surprised when Cloud informs her of such, over a mug of coffee. It was something of a morning routine for them. Tifa was always up early, to prepare breakfast for everyone, and to get some preparations done for when the bar opens for lunch. Most days, Cloud would join her too, for coffee and breakfast and quiet company before heading off to work. 

This morning, he’s looking over some maps over coffee, still wearing a plain T-shirt and shorts. His hair is still mussed up in a way that fills Tifa with this curious urge to ruffle it up some more. She likes seeing him like this, freshly rolled out of bed, wearing casual clothing, doing nothing more than sipping coffee. It’s a comforting sight.

“...which means I can take the kids to school today.” He’s saying, freehand tapping over a spot on the map. Tifa blinks out of her thoughts. She’s sitting at her usual spot across from him, a similar mug of coffee in her hands. Like him, she’s still dressed in her pyjamas - oversized T-shirt, falling past the hems of her shorts, hair pulled into a messy bun atop her head, stray strands tickling her shoulders. Right, he was explaining the deliveries he had that day. Explaining why he had the time for this.

“Tifa?” 

She smiles quickly. “Well, if you have the time,” She agrees, tilting her head slightly, “It’ll be Denzel’s first time back in school since the plates fell so…” Her thoughts threaten to swirl with an old, familiar guilt. Tifa draws a breath, straightens up and squares her shoulders. “I’m sure there’ll be plenty of paperwork that you’ll need to sign for him anyways.” 

Cloud’s eyes are on her. The blue hue of them seemingly looking right past her straightened posture and smile. He’s quiet a moment before nodding, “Right,” He says, and she’s glad he doesn’t press. Though, she has a feeling that he knows what she’s thinking anyways. He’s always had a knack for that. “I’ll take care of it, so you can catch a break this morning.” 

“A break?” She laughs, “I wish! The bar isn’t going to run itself, you know.” She says in a light tease, before lifting her mug up to take a sip of her coffee. 

She watches Cloud’s brows furrow, lips quirking downwards ever so slightly. He sets the mug down on the table. “I know, but-” He pauses, glancing away. She can see uncertainty suddenly flickering in his eyes. She wonders if he’s going to finish, or if he’s going to withdraw into himself again. Her chest aches. If he withdrew, should she say something? Try to draw him out? Maybe she didn’t do enough of that last time, and that was when he’d left. But if she did, would she be pushing too hard and scare him off anyways? Quietly, she wonders when she started feeling like she had to tiptoe around him so much.

“...I want to help,” He says in a voice so quiet she might have missed it if a car passed outside. He still isn’t meeting her gaze, but there’s a determined furrow between his brows. His grip on the mug’s handle is tight. “Tifa...You deserve a break more than anyone I know, so I want to help make that happen.” Finally, he lifts his eyes up to hers again. The look in it snatches her breath away. Resolved but soft, mako green glittering so bright against familiar blue expanse behind them. 

“We’re a family right? I want to do more to be a part of that.” He concludes. He’s searching her expression for something. 

For a moment, Tifa can only blink at him. And then she laughs, the sound is a little wet, “What? What’s this all of a sudden? Of course we’re a family,” She says, but feels relief pump through her again. Because it’s the first time that he’s said as much. Because it’s the closest he’s come to saying that he wants to stay. For real. For good. “You’ve always been a part of that, Cloud. I mean, just ask Denzel or Marlene.” 

Before anything more could be said, Cloud blinks and looks upwards. “They’re up.” He tells her simply, even though she can’t hear a thing. Sometimes, she forgets that he’s still got all that mako enhancements in him. 

She quirks a smile, “Time to mosey then.” She says, then stands to start prepping breakfast. This time, Cloud stands too, and helps her make some jam toasts while she scrambles eggs. 

They don’t fight monsters together anymore. But she still reads his movements as easily as he reads hers. Breakfast is done up and ready faster than Denzel and Marlene can come bouncing the steps. 

It takes some time to get the kids ready. Marlene is ready first, and is sitting by the bar’s counter and chatting with Tifa while they wait for Denzel. She’s in a pretty pink blouse, and white capri pants, along with teal sneakers and a brand new teal backpack - courtesy of Cloud. “We’re gonna’ be _late_.” She whines, arms stretched out on the countertop as her chin rests on top of it. “What’s taking them so long?” 

“Denzel’s just nervous. He needs a little more time to make sure he’s ready to go,” Tifa explains gently. She’s sitting at the bar too, a worn notebook in front of her, a pen twirling spectacularly through her fingers - back and forth, swerving in and around lithe fingers. She’s changed out of her pyjamas, and is dressed in her usual outfit now, white tank top under a black vest, black shorts and a half skirt behind her. 

Footsteps could be heard coming down the steps. Marlene immediately perks, smiling widely when she sees Denzel step out in plain jeans and a grey button-up short sleeve shirt. He’s gripping onto the straps of his backpack, looking nervous, as Cloud trails after him. 

“Ready to go, Marlene?” Cloud asks as he and Denzel draw up to the bar. He’s already changed out of his at-home clothes, and is back to wearing his usual, black ribbed tank top, pauldron and all. 

“Yes! Let’s go!” Marlene chirps in response, hopping off the bar stool, braided pigtails flopping against her chest. She rushes over to them with a giggle, “Denzel, you look good. School’s gonna’ be great, you’ll see.” 

“Hang on, you two,” Tifa says, amused. Setting down her pen, she turns and slips off the stool, joining the kids over in the middle of the bar. Reaching up, she places her hands on Marlene’s shoulders first, then bends to kiss her cheek. “Have a great day at school,” She says, “Be good.” 

Marlene smiles even wider, “I will!” 

Tifa turns to Denzel next, fixes his collar, and then kisses his cheek too. “You’ve got nothing to worry about. Just try and have fun, yeah?” 

Denzel hesitates, but manages a nod. “Okay.” He says, giving Tifa a small smile. Still nervous, but she can see that it’s a good kind of nervous. 

She straightens up, turning a smile of her own up at Cloud, who had been quietly watching everything. “Okay, now you can go.” She says with a chuckle.

“But Tifa!” Marlene pipes up, “Cloud didn’t get a cheek kiss!” 

Tifa blinks. “Huh?” She looks back at the two kids. Marlene is tapping at her cheek pointedly. Denzel only shrugs. She feels her face start to flush with heat. The thought hadn’t even occurred to her until then. 

Cloud clears his throat a bit. “It’s okay, let’s go before we’re late, Marlene.” He says, attempting to salvage the situation. He looks at her. She thinks she can see a little colour on the tips of his ears, and dusting his cheeks...which do, in fact, look perfectly kiss worthy. “I’ll be back for dinner.” 

Marlene grabs her hand and tugs, “Tifa, it wouldn’t be fair!” She protests. 

“M-Marlene-” 

“She’s not wrong,” Denzel speaks up with a sage little nod, “You gave me one too.” 

“You too, Denzel?!” At this point, it’s all so ridiculous that Tifa can’t help but laugh. Marlene tugs again, so she gives, “Okay, okay, I don’t want to make you all late.” She says, before turning to Cloud, who’s looking off to the side - not that she can blame him. Tifa hesitates, not entirely sure...how she should do this.

She steps up closer, Marlene still holding onto one of her hands. Reaching up, she pinches a bit of his shirt and tugs lightly on it. Heat is crawling all up her neck, but she does her best to ignore it. Instead, she gives him a smile, “Um, could you-?” 

Cloud looks at her. There’s a moment where she thinks she sees his eyes widen. But he’s already looking away before she can confirm it. He leans down a bit closer, so he’s more at her eye level.

Tifa plants a kiss right on his cheek. 

He smells like leather, and sunshine, a bit like Fenrir’s motor oil, and a bit like coffee. His skin is warm, a bit stubbly against her lips. She didn’t mean to linger, but maybe stays a half second too long before she catches herself and pulls back. “Have a good day too, Cloud.” She says, the edges of her words a little softer, because he’s still very close and honestly she just wants to nuzzle into his pink cheek and kiss him some more. 

Cloud nods, but doesn’t straighten up yet. Instead, he turns and presses a quick kiss to her own cheek. Tifa’s eyes fly wide. “You too.” He says, voice all low and the very faintest bit rumbly, while Marlene giggles and Denzel smiles. Cloud straightens up quickly after that.

“ _Now_ we can go.” The little girl declares, throwing her arms around Tifa in a quick hug. “Bye Tifa!” She says. She pulls back, then skips over to the front door.

“...B-Bye.” Tifa says, watching the group of them head out. 

_We’re a family right? I want to do more to be part of that._ She thinks that ‘for good’ and ‘for real’ are words she can start to believe in now.

* * *

That day, he’d seen Aerith in the church through a sliver of calm amidst the celebration. Zack had been there too, with a wave and a smile like: _Let yourself live already._ It’d been the most relieved he’d felt in a long time - more palpable than when he’d killed Sephiroth for the second time. 

This day, a different kind of guilt gnaws at his heart. One that hasn’t shown itself, really, since the first night of his return. It’s always been there, of course, but he’d always found ways to ignore it. Between getting his delivery service back up and running, and settling back in with his family here, he’d been too busy to let it do more than lay latent in his mind.

Now, it’s chewing on him.

It’d caught him entirely off-guard. So much so that, for a moment, he’d felt like someone had slammed a sword into his gut - a sensation that, by now, he was all too familiar with. He had made it back in time for dinner earlier that evening. It’d been a normal enough sort of dinner. Denzel and Marlene had been telling Tifa and himself about their day. Denzel had been assigned a project to draw up a poster about an interesting locale, and had asked for suggestions, knowing that both Cloud and Tifa were fairly well traveled people. 

“How about Costa del Sol?” Tifa had suggested thoughtfully, “It’s a really nice beach. I’m sure there’s lots you can talk about.” 

Denzel and Marlene both had lit up at the mention of a beach. “Like by an ocean?” Denzel had asked with wide eyes, “And a beach like...with sand?” 

Cloud had watched Tifa blink a little in surprise, before her expression softened, “Yes, like a beach with sand by an ocean,” She’d glanced up across at him with a complicated smile. He knew why. The town had been so nice. But it’d been in the middle of the whole Meteor mess. They’d been stowaways, looking for Professor Hojo, to question that vile man about Sephiroth. Their objective had made it a little difficult to really enjoy Costa del Sol. “We went there together, remember?” 

Seeing two curious gazes immediately flicker over to him, Cloud had nodded, “A long time ago.” 

“Is it far?” Marlene had asked. There was no mistaking the hopeful lilt in her voice. “Can we go?” 

“Marlene, of course we can’t,” Denzel had huffed, “Cloud and Tifa are super busy, remember? Who would take care of the bar? Or do all those deliveries?” 

Something had flickered across Tifa’s expression at that. Sadness? Hurt? Regret? Cloud couldn’t be sure, it’d been so quick. “Well, maybe! Don’t write us off yet, Denzel,” She’d said, “We can always plan ahead. Maybe next year, we can go. Right, Cloud?” She’d looked to him then in a silent request for back-up.

Next year? Cloud hadn’t thought that far ahead, honestly. He was still trying to live from day to day, week to week at most. Thinking farther than that...was terrifying. What if something else threatened the world? What if Sephiroth came back again? Or another disease? Another monster?

He swallowed. “Right.” But nothing escaped sharp carmine eyes. He saw something flicker in them. Again, too quick for him to parse. 

“...You promise?” Denzel asked suddenly, in a small voice. He was looking down at his food. “A whole year is a long time.” He added. Cloud had looked at him, feeling like the wind had been knocked out his chest. Because even he could hear it, the words the boy didn’t dare to utter. _Will you be here in a year?_

Tifa had swooped in to save the meal. “Exactly. It’ll give us both plenty of time to prepare, so we can take a nice trip to the beach.” She’d said, reaching over to give Denzel’s shoulder a squeeze. “You’ll see. Just be patient, okay?” 

Meanwhile, Cloud was all too aware of Marlene’s eyes on him. 

“Scrub any harder and you’ll turn that plate to dust.” A voice jumps him out of his thoughts. Cloud pauses, looking up to see Tifa leaning against the counter beside the sink. She’s a couple paces away, back pressed against the countertop, a glass of water in her hands. Her hair is damp, sweeping over her back. She’s wearing her pyjamas - another oversized T-shirt and barely visible shorts that make her legs look so very long, and makes him want to run his hands over their length. 

“...Wanted to make sure it was clean.” He says, turning away to set the soapy dish aside, along with its other soapy companions. He picks up another dirty plate, and soaps that up next. “I thought you had bar stuff to do?” 

Tifa hums. “Yeah,” She says at first, before sipping her water. He hears her draw a slow breath. It’s a careful inhale. Measured, and wary. His chest is already tightening. “Denzel got to you, didn’t he?” She asks, and he nearly winces. 

Cloud doesn’t reply, because he doesn’t know how. He soaps up another dish before he accidentally breaks the one in his hands. Sometimes he forgets his strength. Sometimes he breaks things he doesn’t mean to. In his hands right now, the dishes feel extra fragile. 

“Cloud…” There she is again, sounding so concerned. So worried about him. Because all he ever does is worry her. And can he even blame her for it? When he keeps _giving_ her reasons to worry? His mind is swirling. But he feels her hand on his arm, and that all grinds to a stop. He draws a sharp breath and tenses. 

Tifa notices - because of course she does - and pulls away. “I-I’m sorry.” Her apology makes that guilt bite down on his heart, jagged teeth digging into him. 

“Gods-” He sighs, sharper than he intended. He can practically feel Tifa stiffen, even if she’s a few feet off to his side. “Don’t apologize, Tifa. Please.” 

She doesn’t say anything. He can feel her eyes on him, watching his expression, like she expects him to run away again. Like Denzel does. And Marlene. 

His fist clenches around the sponge, thick, white suds seeping through the cracks on his fingers. His mouth is dry, eyes locked on the pile of dirty dishes in front of him. “Denzel...all of you have every right to think that way. I...I gave you all a perfectly good reason to.” He’d left, without saying a word. Without telling them anything. Without even picking up their calls - Tifa’s calls - just so they could know that he was okay. He’d been so busy drowning in himself that he hadn’t realized how much he’d hurt them. 

“Cloud…” Tifa is trying again. She reaches out again, her hand on his arm. This time, he’s already tense. Her touch is warm, but hesitant. At least she doesn’t pull away. “It’s okay.” 

He shakes his head, forces his grip on the sponge to relax. “No, it’s not,” He says, reaching over to flip on the tap, beginning to rinse off the dishes, just so he can do something with his hands. “It’s been...how long now? Two months? Three? I still haven’t...Haven’t even…” He trails off, gritting his teeth. Guilt takes another bite, tears another piece of him off. 

But Tifa is patient. She stays at his side. “Haven’t…?” A gentle urge. 

He sighs. “Haven’t even apologized. To Denzel. Marlene.” He pauses, finally turns to look at her, forces himself to meet her gaze. The concern that he sees there tears him up some more. He doesn’t deserve that. “To you.” He finishes finally, voice faltering a bit. 

Her eyes are a little wide as they meet his. She’d set her glass of water down and he hadn’t even noticed. “You don’t have to apologize.” She tells him. 

“I hurt my own _family_ , Tifa. I hurt _you._ I should’ve apologized yesterday. I should’ve apologized _months_ ago. Hell, I should’ve apologized the first night after everything.” He pauses, reaches a hand up to clasp over the one she had resting on his arm. He doesn’t think that his hands are wet, that he’s getting soapy water over them. “So don’t tell me that I don’t have to apologize. Not unless you can tell me that I didn’t hurt you. That I didn’t fail you.”

He hears the tremble in her breath as she inhales next. The tap is still running. If it wasn’t for that, he could probably hear her heart beat too. The kitchen is dark, save for the orange glow of the lamp by the table. She’s looking up at him. He can see her perfectly clearly, could see the way that orange light caresses her cheek in the way he wished he could. Could see the glimmer of them in her eyes grow a little brighter. Her hand curls tighter into his arm. Her eyes dart off to the side. 

“I...can’t.” She admits finally. She isn’t looking at him. As much as her confession hurts to hear, it brings some degree of relief. Just to have it out in the open now, so he can actually _do_ something about it. She draws another breath. “You hurt me. You hurt Denzel and Marlene too.” She shakes her head, finally drags her eyes back up to his. “But that doesn’t mean you _failed_ us, Cloud. You still came back, didn’t you? You’re still here, aren’t you?”

Even now, she is trying to comfort him. 

He grits his teeth, finally turns to face her completely. Cloud pulls his arm away, only so he can reach up and - before he can doubt himself and overthink it - wraps his arms around her. One around her shoulders, the other gripping the back of her head, tugging her in against his collar. He hears her inhale sharply in surprise as she tips into him.

“Tifa, _let_ me apologize. _”_ He’s halfway begging her. If he had to, he’d get down on his knees. He’d do it in a heartbeat. He tucks his head beside hers. She smells like lilacs, and mahogany, and home. 

“Cloud-” She begins to say, but stops when he squeezes her tighter. She’d been about to refuse, he recognized it in the way she spoke his name. 

“ _Please_ , Tifa.” He repeats softer, speaking into her hair. He needs her to agree. Needs her to actually hear him. 

She pauses, then finally, he feels her lean in oh-so-slightly against him. Against his collar, he feels her nod. 

Cloud swallows thickly. He doesn’t actually know how to say it. Or what to say. He only knows that he needs to apologize - that it’s been a long time coming already. “I’m sorry, Tifa,” He begins, closing his eyes. His chest is aching. The feeling is familiar. He presses on. “I’m sorry I left. I’m sorry I hurt you. You needed me and I wasn’t there, I’m sorry.” 

He’s only wearing a plain T-shirt. He feels a wet heat soak into the fabric at his collar. He hears Tifa’s breathing as much as he feels it beneath his hands. It shudders in and out. But despite everything, he takes comfort in their uneven cadence. Takes comfort in her warmth right here. The fact that she wasn’t pulling away. He doesn’t know what else to say, so he clutches her tighter. 

Slowly, he feels her shift. Cloud stiffens, ready to let go at the slightest resistance. But that doesn’t come. Instead, he feels her arms lift...and then they’re looping around his ribs, hands grabbing onto his shirt behind his shoulders. 

“I forgive you, Cloud.” The words are smothered against his collar. But he hears them. He feels them, in the faint wash of her breath when she utters them.

He thinks he might sob with relief. Instead, he holds her closer, silently promising that if he went anywhere, it’d only be in one direction. Towards her. 

* * *

  
  
They exchange cheek kisses every morning, even when the kids aren’t around to police the ‘fairness’ of Tifa’s cheek kisses. It becomes almost mundane. He’d find her wherever she was - in the kitchen, at the bar, upstairs - and tell her that he’s heading off. She’d hum, he’d dip down, she’d peck his cheek, he’d do the same to hers, and then they’d go their separate ways. 

He starts calling her in the middle of the day. Usually, it’s to say that he’s going to be late, or that he’s actually going to be back in time for dinner. Sometimes, it’s to ask if she needs anything from Kalm, or if there’s anything he can grab on the way home. 

_On the way home_. Tifa always feels her chest warm whenever she hears Cloud speak those words. 

So when Cloud says he’s going to be back for dinner, Tifa worries when he doesn’t show up. Denzel and Marlene exchange glances over dinner. Between them is an empty place at the table. “...Should we wait for Cloud, Tifa?” Marlene asks, looking uncertainly back at her. 

Tifa sets down her phone. Cloud hadn’t picked up. She smiles, “No, it’s okay. Let’s eat before everything gets cold, yeah?” 

“Did he say he was gonna’ eat with us tonight?” Denzel asks, hesitating before he picks up a spoonful of omurice. There’s a happy face scrawled in ketchup over the fluffy, yellow egg mound. Marlene’s features a heart. Tifa’s is a cat’s face with long whiskers. And Cloud’s...well, it has a cloud, but one with a happy face inside of it (as per Marlene’s suggestion). 

“Yes, but he probably just got caught up somewhere,” Tifa says with a reassuring smile, even as she feels worry bubble up in her chest. “C’mon, both of you still have homework to do after this.” 

The kids exchange a glance, but tuck into their food anyways. Tifa makes an extra effort to engage them both in conversation. 

Later, once the kids are done their homework and tucked into bed, Tifa returns downstairs. She had covered up Cloud’s plate with a bowl, careful to not smear the ketchup design. It’s still dark and quiet. Cloud’s still nowhere to be found, and he hasn’t called either. Tifa slips into the bar, makes herself up a drink, then settles at a stool by the bar. She spends the rest of the night going through the books, carefully counting out the flow of money going in and out of Seventh Heaven. On the counter, beside her drink, her phone sits in silence.

When she finishes, it’s midnight, and everything is still dark and quiet. Sighing, she packs up and cleans up. Tifa wanders over to the windows by the front doors and peeks outside. Dim, orange lights fill the streets. She sees headlights approaching and holds her breath, but it’s only a passing car. 

She’s being ridiculous. 

Sighing, Tifa turns away. Her legs carry her over towards the couch of the living hall before she realizes it. She pauses at the couch. It’s tucked away behind the bar. But here, she could hear if anyone came in through the front doors, or if anyone moved up the stairs. It’s a small space, just beside the kitchen and dining hall. Denzel’s video game console is sprawled on the coffee table, with two controllers set down beside it. Tifa tidies up a little, before turning on the TV. 

She settles on some travel documentary in Wutai. Tifa stretches out on the couch, turning on her side and tucking an arm beneath her head. It’s a familiar position. Her eyes stare at the screen without seeing anything. The volume is a low murmur, only the dining room light is on. 

Without noticing it, Tifa drifts off to sleep while a starlit night fills the screen. 

Tifa starts awake when something touches her shoulder. Her body moves before her mind catches up. Her fist flies up, sharp and strong, but something catches it and stops her hand before her knuckles make impact. Carmine eyes fly open and instantly meet the sky. 

“Cloud?” She rasps, voice thick with sleep. He’s leaned over her, mud staining his cheek. His hair is a bit damp, his clothes drenched. He smells like rain. 

“Is that how you always wake up?” He asks with a faint, dry smile. 

“You’re late.” She replies. He’s still holding the wrist of her one hand, so she reaches the other to rub her eye. 

“You’re sleepy,” He counters swiftly, watching her a moment before he lets go of her wrist. “I was going to carry you to bed but you tried to punch me.” 

“Mmm,” There isn’t a lick of remorse in her voice. There was no question that Mr. Cloud Strife, the planet saving founder of Strife Delivery Service, could block a punch. She smiles slightly instead, pushing herself up as he leans back. It’s the first time he’s found her on the couch, actually. Behind him, the TV is playing an ad for the latest model of a car. “Have you eaten?” She asks instead, ignoring the pointed look he turns her way. 

“Tifa, don’t worry about me. You should go to sleep.” He’s watching her as she shifts her legs over the edge of the couch. 

“Yes, and you should eat.” She’s being difficult, and she knows it. But she can’t help herself. She wants to stay in this moment longer. This moment where Cloud actually does come back and finds her on the couch and wakes her up, instead of the one where she wakes up in the morning with a sore neck. She tilts her chin up at him with a stubborn set of her lips. 

Cloud holds her gaze for a long moment. Then, he gives and sighs. “I can eat while you sleep, you know.” He says, but he steps around the couch nonetheless, reaching up to undo the pauldron from where it’s attached to his shoulder. 

Tifa smiles in victory. She turns off the TV and stands up. “I know you can.” She replies, rounding the couch to follow him into the kitchen and dining area. She goes and pours herself some water while Cloud sets his pauldon down on the table. “Marlene chose the design today.” She informs him, as she hears him pick up the bowl covering his plate. 

She hears his chuckle and it warms her right to her toes. “Very creative.” He says, setting the bowl aside. The dining chair scrapes against the floor as he pulls it back, and then he’s sitting - more like collapsing - in it. 

Tifa wants to ask why he isn’t going to warm it up in the microwave first, but he looks tired and hungry, so she decides to not get in the way between him and his meal. Instead, she wanders over and picks a seat. This time, she opts for the spot beside him rather than across. 

Cloud’s already digging in. She sips her water. “Did something happen?” She asks casually. She isn’t upset that he disappeared for the day. Just curious. 

He hums, “Someone messed up their delivery address, so I had to bounce around a couple places,” He explains between mouthfuls of food. There’s mud on his arms too. He kind of reeks, if she’s honest. “And then the sky tries to drown me while a pack of Kalm Fangs try to eat me.” He says it so deadpan that she can’t help but snort in amusement. He looks up at her, eyes glittering in good humour. 

“Something funny?”

She shakes her head. “No, sorry,” She says, but they both know she isn’t sorry. “Sounds like you’ve had quite the day.” 

“Yeah.” He picks up a spoonful of the omurice. “...And I stink.” He says, scrunching his nose up slightly. Tifa watches, and feels the urge to kiss his nose. 

Instead, she fights to keep her expression straight. “I didn’t say it.” 

He glances at her, “You thought it.” He pops the bite in his mouth.

She laughs, and he smiles, eyes on her. “I thought SOLDIERs can’t read minds?” 

“Yet. I said not _yet_.” 

They lapse into a comfortable silence. She sips her water slowly, soaking in the moment as much as she can. Who knows when they’ll next be able to do this?

Cloud is the first to break the silence, just as he’s finishing up his meal. “...Did the kids say anything?” He asks. Tifa looks up at him, but his eyes are on his plate. He’s trying to sound casual, but she can tell that he’s worried. Worried that he’d hurt them again, because he’d been too late for dinner, and because he’d missed her calls. 

“They’re fine, Cloud,” She tells him, wanting to soothe the worried crease on his forehead, “They’ll be happy to see you tomorrow.” 

He nods, but otherwise remains silent. Once he finishes, he stands and begins to take his plate over to the sink. Tifa hops up onto her feet and reaches out to take his wrist. Immediately, Cloud stops. 

“Let me,” She insists, “You stink, remember? You need to shower and then rest.” She adds quickly, when she sees that he’s about to protest. 

Cloud considers her words a moment, then relents. “Just this once.” He says, letting her step up in front of him to take the dishes out of his hands. 

She hums, “Just this once.” She repeats in agreement. She moves to turn away with the dishes in hand, but pauses when Cloud reaches up to take a hold of her shoulder. It’s a gentle grab, but a surprise nonetheless. “Hm?” She looks up at him. Suddenly, he feels much closer than before. The lamp behind him casts an orange silhouette over his form. But even in the shadows, his eyes are bright - almost glowing. 

“Thanks, Tifa.” He says. The softness in his voice makes her breath catch. They both know he heard it. 

Heat’s starting to crawl up her neck. She huffs, “It’s just dinner. Nothing more than usual.” 

“Then thanks for waiting up for me.” He says, reaching one gloved hand up. Her eyes widen as he traces a finger lightly over the side of her head. She doesn’t know it, but there’s a fading red mark there, from where she’d been sleeping awkwardly against her arm. 

She bites her lower lip, feels her heart rate kick up a notch. “Don’t...Don’t mention it,” She mumbles, trying her best to not get flustered. The air is thick, charged with something that makes her stomach twist pleasantly. They’d been close before, yes, but this was different. She glances aside a moment, then looks back up at him. He’s staring intently down at her. She can see the mako rimming his pupils swirl. “Th-Thanks for coming back.” She breathes. 

“Mm,” He dips in closer. She feels his fingers trail slowly, carefully, over her cheek...past her ear, cradling the side of her face, fingers in her hair. He smells of rain and asphalt. Leather and earth. She changes her mind - he doesn’t reek at all. Her eyes drop halfway shut. He’s so close. She can feel warmth radiating off him. Was it a mako thing? To be this warm? Or was she imagining things? 

It isn’t until she feels his breath skirting her lips that she realizes how _badly_ she wants this. The cheek kisses they’d shared until now had been sweet and warm but so very...chaste. Like the barest possible taste of what was possible. Now that he was right here, holding her head like this, his breath so close, his presence and scent and everything filling her head and stuffing it with cotton - Gods, she’s aching. How long has it been since she’d been close with anybody? Too long. The last time...was with him, come to think of it. That clumsy night under the Highwind, where everything was a desperate last grab at feeling _alive_ before an unknown future…

But this one is different. This one is a quiet night in _their home_ . This one is knowing everyone they love is safe and sound. This one is them already _living_. 

Her breath snags in her throat. Her eyes fall shut. She can practically feel him right there and then…

“...Tifa…” Her name skirts her lips. She grips tighter on the dishes, hardly caring about the very real possibility of breaking it. Gods, she’s going to kill him. If he pulls away now, she’s going to kill him. But Cloud is Cloud and of _course_ now is the time he hesitates. “Is it-? Is this-?” 

Tifa nearly drops the dishes as she moves a hand up, grabbing a fistful of his collar. She hears his breath catch this time, hears the surprise in them. She pulls and then he’s there. 

She melts. Feels him do the same. He tastes faintly like ketchup and rain. She grips his collar tighter. His hand slides up to hold the back of her head fully. His lips press and shift against hers. So soft and so careful that she gives way completely beneath it. 

He tastes her lips and she parts them for him. He tilts his head. She feels him press in, and he tastes better still - hot, and firm, and inquisitive, and Gods-

Cloud pulls back. She gasps, opening her eyes to see that his are still closed. Furrowed concentration sits between his brows. His forehead very, very gently taps hers. “Tifa-” He says, like it takes so much attention just to speak her name. A shiver races up her spine. There’s something in the way her name slips from his lips that makes her skin prickle. She’s tempted to pull him back in, but pauses when she feels his other hand move up to grip her arm. 

“You’ll turn that plate to dust.” 

She blinks, pulling back and looking down to see a crack in the porcelain she’s holding, between her fingers where her knuckles are pale with pressure. She relaxes her grip. “O-Oh.” She looks up again, and finds herself staring at a star speckled sky. 

He chuckles, sliding his hand away from her head and out from beneath her hair. “Anyways...something about me stinking?” He says, voice a little lower - a little breathier - than before. 

She’s disappointed to see the moment go, but it is late, and he needs to rest sooner rather than later. She manages a nod. “Right,” She says, taking a careful breath. Her heart is thudding. She tries to calm its pace. “Goodnight, Cloud.” 

“Goodnight, Tifa.” He says, but doesn’t step away just yet. He hesitates, then dips in again and leaves a lingering kiss on her forehead. “Thanks again.” He adds, and then he’s stepping back, picking up his pauldron, and quitting the room. 

Tifa stares after him for a long moment. Remembering the dishes in her hands, she looks down and wonders if she ought to keep the cracked plate. She turns to step over towards the sink. Her tongue sweeps over her bottom lip. They’re still tingling. 

Maybe she doesn’t mind waiting for him on the couch so much anymore. 

* * *

That night, Cloud isn’t surprised to find that sleep is hard to come by. By time he’d washed the day’s stink off his skin, everything was already quiet. Stepping out of the bathroom, his eyes had drifted down the hall to Tifa’s room. The door was closed. He’d hesitated like a fool, before finally retreating into his room...where he finds himself now, laying back on his bed, staring at the ceiling, wondering what had come over him.

He closes his eyes, tries to will sleep to come and get him. His limbs are tired, but all he can see is red, and dark hair, and pillowy lips. He’d only wanted to point out the red mark on her cheek at first. But then she’d bit her lip, and mumbled something in a way that made something in his chest flip, and then he was suddenly so aware of the _quiet,_ and the _closeness_ , and the _warmth._ Her heart had been thudding away, quicker with each moment.

He closes his eyes harder, remembers the way she’d grabbed his collar and all but yanked him in. And then...And then-! 

His eyes open again. Sleep isn’t coming tonight, is it? He rolls onto his side, back to the wall, staring quietly at the door. It’d been the quiet crack of porcelain that pulled him out of his stupor. A smile plays at his lips. She’d nearly broken the plate. They kiss and she nearly _crushes_ the plate. 

A stray question saunters by. Would she grip him like that, too? 

Heat flares in his chest. Cloud rolls back onto his back, slams his eyes shut. No. He has to sleep, damn it. There’s work to be done tomorrow. Early tomorrow morning. Gods, it was technically already tomorrow. He takes a deep breath, holding it, and listening. 

With everything silent, he can hear it - the very, very faint sound of breaths. Slow and even. He counts two at first. He hears Marlene mumble something. Denzel snores quietly. Cloud exhales slowly, letting the breath empty him out. He listens harder, straining the limits of his hearing. Another breath, a little further away - a familiar cadence, careful ins and outs. 

Cloud focuses on this instead. The sound of life. The sound of his family _living_. He counts each one of them, lets it slowly carry him off to sleep. 

When he opens his eyes again, it’s to his phone just barely starting to go off on his bedside table. He picks it up, shuts off the alarm, and immediately hears Tifa in the kitchen below. The kids are still sleeping. It’s still early. 

He gets up with a sigh, and gets ready for the day. 

By time Cloud is dressed and making his way down the steps, he still doesn’t know what the hell he’s supposed to do around Tifa now. He still doesn’t know - and is still fretting - by time he rounds the corner and wanders into the kitchen. There’s already two steaming mugs of coffee on the table. Tifa’s spreading butter on toast. She’s still in her sleepwear, her back to him. His eyes drift down long legs, before darting right back up when she shifts.

“Morning, Cloud.” She greets in a yawn. He realizes he wants to hug her, nuzzle her neck, kiss the sleep off her skin. 

“Morning.” He says instead, falling into routine as he takes up his seat and coffee. He unfurls his map on the table to chart out a route, because he’d gotten back too late last night to do it. 

There’s a pulse of silence. But this one is...a little awkward. 

“How’s it looking today?” Tifa asks conversationally, turning and setting a plate down in front of him. She moves over and sits beside him. He glances up at her, watching as she crosses her legs on the chair, and sets down her own plate of buttered toast. It takes more effort than usual to tear his eyes away - which, knowing the usual, is really saying something. 

The map. The map is a nice, safe place to look. “Uh-” He frowns, “Fine. Just a lot of small stops, but not too far.” He says, picking up his coffee and taking a sip from it. 

“Dinner?”

“Probably not, but I shouldn’t be as late as last night.” A little pulse in his chest. There’s a beat of silence at the mention of last night. Cloud isn’t sure if he regrets bringing it up. What is she thinking? So far, they’ve been acting like normal. Everything so mundane that he almost isn’t sure if last night even happened. He hazards a glance upwards and immediately feels something twist in his gut. Tifa isn’t even looking at him, but she sweeping up crumbs off her lips with her tongue. He can’t - Gods - he can’t look away.

“I’ll save a plate for you then.” She replies. It's a perfectly mundane thing to say. She’s looking at him now, and it takes practically every ounce of willpower to wrench his eyes away. 

“...Thanks.” He manages. To distract himself, he takes a bigger-than-necessary bite of toast. 

She hums, continues to nibble on her own breakfast. “I threw it out, you know.” She begins, earning a brief glance from Cloud before he yanks his eyes away again. 

“Threw what out?” He asks, then kicks himself, because he already knows the answer. Gods, one stupid kiss and now it’s like he’s back in Nibelheim and doesn’t know how to talk to Tifa Lockhart. It wasn’t even like it was their first. Sure, the last time had been under special circumstances...and a lot had happened since then, but...but _still_. He was an adult now. A proper one. He’d been one for a long time now. So why is he still so damn stupid? 

Tifa, in her infinite patience, laughs. “The plate from last night,” She replies, then leans into the table, tilting her head, ducking it a bit, trying to get within his line of sight while his eyes are stubbornly glued to the map. “Did you forget?” There’s a teasing lilt to the question but something else that snags on his heart too. He’s suddenly well aware that there is definitely a wrong answer here.

So he forces himself to look up and meet her eyes. “Of course not.” He says, surprising even himself at the conviction in his tone. 

She blinks, surprised as well. But Tifa smiles quickly and straightens up. “Yeah? Good.” She says, a little softer, before taking a sip of her coffee. 

Cloud looks away again. “Probably for the best. Could be dangerous if it breaks when someone’s using it,” He says, “I can pick up a replacement.” 

There’s a pause before she chuckles, “What? We have a hundred of them, Cloud. It’s fine. Did you forget? We’re running a bar here, there’s more dishes than we know what to do with.” 

_We_ . It makes his chest warm. “You mean _you’re_ running a bar. I’m just the delivery guy.” He looks up in time to see her roll her eyes, a smile tugging at her lips. He can’t help but smile too, which quickly turns into a chuckle when she shoves his arm. 

“Don’t be smart with me, Strife.” 

“Yes ma’am.” 

They lapse into comfortable silence. 

Pretty soon, he’s finished with breakfast and folding up his map. Tifa’s taking their empty dishes over to the sink. The kids will be up soon, but he has to get going. Standing, Cloud tucks his chair back in carefully, and is suddenly aware of a shift in the atmosphere. This is usually the part where he bids her goodbye for the day and they exchange some cheek kisses but…

“Gotta’ run.” He says, feet carrying him over to the sink before he’s decided what the hell he’s going to do. 

“Mm,” Tifa hums, pausing with soapy hands lowered into the sink. She looks up at him out of the corner of her eye. So far, everything is the same. But he can see it - the curious glimmer in her eye. But she doesn’t push. He can’t help but wonder if she’s afraid, somehow. Even if she’d forgiven him for...everything, was some part of her still afraid that she would drive him away again? “Have a good day.” 

Cloud hesitates. He doesn’t want her afraid. He’s already promised that there’s only one direction that he wants to go in now. It feels a little like the moment’s on him to make good on that silent promise. 

So he leans in further than usual. So he reaches up with one gloved hand, fingers finding her opposite jaw, thumb on her chin. He hears her breath catch - again, like the night before. He coaxes her to turn. There isn’t an ounce of resistance. He sees her eyes slip shut a moment before his follow suit.

This time, she tastes like sweet butter and smoky coffee.

He kisses her gently, relishing in the last little bits of sleep still clinging to her. A moment later, he pulls back just enough to break the kiss. “...You too.” He says, letting the words linger on her lips. It takes another moment for Cloud to pull himself together enough to let go. But he does eventually, dropping his hand away - but not without one, last, little caress of her cheek. He wishes he wasn’t wearing gloves. Wishes he can actually feel her skin against his fingertips. 

But there’s no time. So he steps back. Her eyes are still locked with his. “B-Bye.” She manages with a smile so shy that he almost decides to scoop her up and call it a day off. 

Instead, he nods. “Bye.” With that, Cloud turns and forces his legs to move before he really changes his mind.   
  


* * *

Cloud returns to Seventh Heaven just as Denzel and Marlene are done brushing their teeth. He hears Tifa corralling them into bed. Denzel yawns while Marlene is still a bright ball of energy, but he knows she will crash as soon as her head finds the pillow. For now, he stands at the bottom of the stairs and relishes in the sound of the chaos upstairs. Sometimes he can hardly believe that things have settled in this way. Sometimes he can hardly believe that he’s really living, now.

He climbs up the stairs and is immediately tackled when he arrives at the top of it. He grabs the banister, managing to not topple back down the stairs as Marlene throws herself at him. Denzel is more reserved, standing in the doorway of their shared room, but grinning all the same. 

“Welcome back!” Marlene declares against his shirt, over all the straps that criss-cross over his torso. 

He pats her head, “Thanks, Marlene.” 

Tifa smiles at the sight, her insides melting. Because it’s been a long time coming and didn’t they deserve this simple happiness? Cloud, Marlene, Denzel...herself? She crosses her arms over her chest, watching as Cloud tries to shuffle forward with Marlene still clinging onto him. It’s awkward and clumsy and adorable.

He looks up and their eyes meet. Tifa feels something in her chest flutter. Cloud notices that they’re all in pyjamas. The simple sight makes his chest warm again.

“I think you’re on bedtime duty tonight.” Tifa informs him, prompting Marlene to nod against his stomach. 

“Yes ma’am.” He replies simply. They exchange a smile. Marlene and Denzel exchange a look. 

“It’s my turn to pick the story tonight.” Denzel pipes up, backing into the low lit bedroom and Cloud half-shuffles, half-waddles in with Marlene still hugging him. 

Marlene groans. “It’s gonna’ be so _boring_.” 

“Easier for you to sleep then.” Cloud says, finally stopping so he can lean down and scoop up the young girl. She’s getting bigger by the day, but he still doesn’t have trouble picking her up. Marlene squeals in delight, then breaks into a peal of giggles as she’s tossed onto her bed.

Tifa watches this all from the doorway, thinking that she can’t remember the last time she’s this happy. “Alright you two,” She says as Marlene sits up and Denzel fetches the book he wants to have read from the shelf. “Goodnight.” 

After a chorus of ‘goodnight’, Tifa turns and heads downstairs. She’s already saved a plate of dinner - baked chicken, rice, and roasted veggies - for Cloud. It’s on the dining table, where she decides to crack open her inventory book and catches up on some work for the bar. It’s quiet upstairs for a while, until she hears the shower run. She waits a little, before popping the plate of food into the microwave to heat while she fixes herself some tea.

By time Cloud comes downstairs, his meal is already hot and waiting. Tifa’s flipping through her notebook, tea in one hand, pen twirling between fingers of the other. He yawns as he draws up, taking a seat as Tifa looks up. “They kept you there a while.”

“Weren’t sleepy apparently.” He replies, picking up the cutlery to start digging into the meal. He notices that it’s already hot and is extra thankful. 

“Liars. They’re out in five minutes when it’s me on duty,” She chuckles, watching him eat a moment before turning back to the work in front of her. “They probably just miss you.” She adds gently, not because she’s trying to guilt him or anything like that, but just because she wants to remind him that he’s wanted. 

Cloud pauses a moment in thought. “I should be back for dinner tomorrow.” He says, thinking that he can shuffle some things around to make it work. Looking up, he sees Tifa smile even while her gaze is averted. He made the right choice.

The rest of the evening passes in quiet companionship. Cloud finds himself relishing in these shared moments, and wonders why he doesn’t try to do this more often. After he’s done eating, he washes the dishes. Tifa lets him without protest. He fetches his scheduling book and map next, laying them out on the dining table along with his phone. Together, they get work done. 

It’s not to fight some big bad anymore - not Shinra, not Sephiroth, not anything. There are no swords or fists at play. There isn’t Barrett shouting loud words of encouragement. No Yuffie to steal their materia. No airships, no explosions, no magic. Just paper and pen, with the only goal to figure out tomorrow, and maybe next month. Figure out what needs to be delivered when and where. Figure out if the whiskey is running low and needs to be restocked.

For a time, Cloud didn’t think he could get used to the quiet. Now he relishes in it. He scrawls down an address in his book. Looking up, he notices that Tifa’s eyes are closed, her cheek propped against the heel of her palm. Her pen hangs limply between her fingers, her inventory book still opened in front of her. 

He huffs. “Tifa,” He tries, speaking lowly, not wanting to startle her. He watches her brows furrow, her lips press closer together. “Tifa.” 

She draws a slow breath, then opens her eyes to meet his. For a second, she’s confused. Did someone call her name? Why is Cloud looking at her like that? His eyes are so soft. Her cheek is aching a bit. It takes her a second to realize that she’d dozed off. Taking a sharper breath, she sits up. “Oh, sorry.” She says, giving him a sheepish smile.

“Bed’s a nicer place to sleep than here,” He tells her with a raised brow. “I still have to finish up some things here, so I’ll be some time still.” He doesn’t want her forcing herself to stay awake for his sake. He wonders if she realizes she’s doing the same thing as Denzel and Marlene.

Tifa shakes her head, “No, I’m fine,” She insists, stifling a yawn as she closes up her inventory book. That’s enough work for her, at least. “I wanted to watch some TV before bed anyways.” It’s a lie. She rarely ever chooses to watch TV for her own sake. Cloud raises a brow, they both know this. 

“Yuffie wants me to try some crime drama.” Tifa adds in explanation, and that, at least, isn’t a lie. Yuffie had been blowing up her phone recently about this particular drama - about how good it was, and how Tifa absolutely had to watch it. Of course, she hadn’t planned to entertain the young woman’s insistence, but...she didn’t want to head up into her room just yet either. 

Cloud is not convinced, but he isn’t about to tell her what to do. He shrugs, “Okay.” He says, watching her pack up her work. He drops his attention back to his own work, deciding to try and get through it quickly so he doesn’t keep Tifa up too late. Idly, he’s aware of Tifa curling up on the couch and watching some cheesy crime drama. Or ‘watching’, more like. It isn’t long before he hears her breathing even and slow, until she’s fast asleep on the couch. 

Cloud leaves her be while he finishes up. Once he’s done, he folds everything up and sets it aside. He leaves it on the table because he’s going to need his hands completely empty after all. Cloud switches off all the lights first, because he doesn’t really need them to see decently well in the dark. Then, he steps over to the couch and turns off the TV next. 

Tifa is curled up on her side again, like last night. He wonders if she’s going to punch him again. Carefully, he bends down and touches her shoulder first. When no fists come flying, he pushes a hand behind her shoulders, while the other hooks beneath her knees. 

Meanwhile, Tifa is awake the moment Cloud touches her shoulder. She remembers to keep still. Is this cheating? Does this count as lying? Maybe. But she’s pretty sure that he knows she’s awake, even as he hoists her up into his arms. He doesn’t say a word, and neither does she. Instead, she curls into him, tucking her head against his collar as he heads over towards the stairs. 

Tifa is a fighter. She loathes to be the damsel in distress. She’ll put herself front and centre of the action. She’ll put herself between the enemy and anyone else. But just this once, she’s content to let her hero carry her up the stairs and into her room. 

Cloud knows Tifa is awake. He figures she’s letting him do this to make up for yesterday or something. Either way, he’s definitely not complaining. Just hopes that she can’t hear the way his heart skips and thuds when she leans her head against his collar, when she sinks into his arms. He carries her into her room, hesitating a moment at the door, but quietly nudges it most of the way closed behind him. 

Stepping up to the bed, he lowers her down on top of it, letting her legs stretch out first, before he reaches his free hand up to adjust her pillow. Her room is sparsely decorated. There’s a bed, and a desk, and a shelf with pictures of their friends and family sitting on it. It’s not much different than his, except that she doesn’t have spare tires and Fenrir parts strewn in a corner, and that there’s a big, yellow rug in the middle of the room, with yellow flowers embroidered onto it. 

He sets her head down on the pillow, brushing the hair out of her face. He’s about to pull away when he hears her draw a breath and then…

“Cloud.” Tifa breathes his name, and finally opens her eyes. She looks up into the night sky. He’s leaned so close over her, fingertips still barely hovering over her temple. Is he holding his breath? She’s pretty sure he is. Her chest is tight with so many things that she can’t quite pinpoint anything specific, really. Anxiety. Warmth. Uncertainty. Desire. Affection above all. Affection? Was that a strong enough word…? 

He still hasn’t said anything. So she lifts a hand. It’s her turn now, to brush fingertips over the slight stubble of his cheek, further back until she has his face cupped in her hand. 

Her heart is racing. She wonders if his is too. Unlike him, Tifa doesn’t have enhanced hearing. What she does have, is the ability to see the flicker of mako in his eyes and know that his is thudding as hard as her own.

He’s frozen. He doesn’t know what to do. He’s only heard Tifa speak his name like that once before, but that had been different. Outside, under the Highwind, with very possible, impending death - but there was none of that now. But still she’d said his name. Still, she was looking up at him with eyes like rubies, like wine, like hearth in a home and Gods, wasn’t she exactly all that to him? 

And then she’s holding his face and it’s the most tender touch he’s ever felt. Nothing. _Nothing_ at all like under the Highwind. He isn’t breathing but his throat closes up anyways. 

He dips in closer, drawn in by her gaze, by her lips, her touch. Slowly, slowly. His blond locks tickle her cheek. He tilts his head. His fingers push into her hair. She closes her eyes. And then he can taste her again. 

Except this time, there’s no reason to pull away. 

Their kiss is harder. Hungrier. Tifa curls her fingers into his hair as Cloud presses down more insistently. There’s a bit of relief in all of this too. They’d both done their waiting. They’d both done their suffering, the guilt, the tears, the apologies - didn’t they deserve this? Didn’t they deserve the quiet moments? The peace? The mundanity, the laughter, the private smiles, and now - the heat, the closeness? 

Of course they did.

Cloud breaks the kiss with a gasp, but doesn’t let himself stop for fear that he’ll start hesitating again and ruin the moment. He tucks his head beside hers, head filled with lilac and mahogany, lips trailing over the slope of her neck. 

Tifa grips onto his hair, her breaths uneven, eyes halfway open. His lips on her neck are sinful. Then again, the soft noises spilling from her own are probably no better. Tifa feels him shift, the mattress sinking beneath his weight as he swings up and over her. His hands find her waist, he’s straddling her legs, and just his presence over her feels like there’s pressure on her chest. She drops her hands down, rubs them over the wide arch of his back. His skin is hot, even with the thin layer of cotton in the way. She bites her lip, fingers curling around the fabric as she tugs them up. 

When she presses her bare palms into his back, they both sigh. It’s relief that she breathes into his hair, that passes his lips and skirts the crook of her neck. The simple touch feels like acceptance. Feels like truth. 

She pushes her palms up higher along his back, fingertips pressing and trailing over every ridge and curve. She can feel the firm ripple of muscle beneath them as she drags his shirt up higher. 

Cloud pulls away from her shoulder with a gasp. He lifts his head, looking down at her, shirt bunched up beneath his arms. He can hear every tremble in her breath. Hell, he can hear her heart racing and he doesn’t even need to concentrate. Her hair is fanned out beneath her. He pushes his hands up along her sides, rucking up the T-shirt that she’s wearing. 

Part of him still doesn’t believe this is happening. He’s half expecting something - anything - to happen that’s going to force him stop and pull away.

But there’s nothing except for Tifa, and she’s murmuring his name. “Cloud…” She pushes up a bit, catching his bottom lip in her teeth. Her hands snake up under his arms to his shoulders. “It’s okay,” She says, and then kisses the corner of his lips. “It’s okay.” 

It’s all he needs to hear. He swallows, and nods.

Tifa watches as Cloud pulls back a bit, just enough to reach up and pull his shirt over his head and past his arms. He tosses the garment aside. Her eyes rake down his bare form. It’s dark. She can’t see much, but she can see _enough_ . When he isn’t wearing his usual outfit, when there isn’t pauldrons and straps crossing every which way to carry his - frankly ridiculous - number of swords, when it’s just Cloud, shirtless, in gym shorts, things feel so much simpler. It feels more like the worst of things are really behind them now. With sharp clarity, she realizes that this isn’t to feel alive. This is to _live_.

His hands find her shirt again, rucked up to just beneath her breasts, plain black bralette peeking out from beneath it. His movements are shy, like he’s trying to be modest even as he’s tugging her clothes up and off. He catches the base of her bralette along with the shirt, and then pulls up. Tifa lifts her arms up for him. His eyes are fixed stubbornly on her face even as he tosses the clothing aside. 

It’s okay. It’s okay.

Cloud lets his gaze drop down and nearly groans at the sight. Because it’s _Tifa Lockhart_ beneath him, nearly all bare save for a pair of shorts that aren’t covering up very much. This time, it’s his breath that shakes the whole way in. He drops his head down and kisses the column of her throat. His hands press into her bare sides, fingers sinking into her softness, leaving divots as he pushes them upwards. His whole body is aching for more. To go faster. To take and take. But his movements remain slow. He’s taking, but in a different way. He’s committing everything to memory. Taking in the sound of her breaths, the sweet salt of her skin against the tip of his tongue, the softness of her body and the muscle that he can feel beneath that - he’s taking it all. 

Tifa squirms beneath him because Cloud is driving her mad. His hands find her breasts and she arches up into him, into his lips as they find them too. One hand fists his hair, the other is dragging along his back and sides. “G-Gods-” She husks. She wants more. Also doesn’t want this to end. She pulls her legs up on either side of him, pressing her knees into his waist. “Closer, Cloud, please.” 

He responds with a particularly hard suck that wrenches a proper _mew_ from her. 

At that, Cloud lifts his head to look at her, like he’s surprised that she’d made that noise after what he’d done. Tifa flushes bright red, levels the weakest possible glare at him. “Don’t you say a word.” 

Laughter breaks on his face. Cloud dives in again, pressing his lips to her neck right beneath her jaw. She wraps her arms around him, smiling into his hair, heart fluttering and fluttering despite all the heat. His laughter rumbles through him, drifting so close to her ear. His hands skid down her sides and down along her thighs. He presses closer, like she wanted. 

“Tifa…” He murmurs her name, and realizes it’s filled with everything welling up in him right then. They’re so close that the length of their bodies are pretty well pressed to each other. “Tifa, Tifa, Tifa.” Her name feels so good to say like this, buried against the side of her head, her warmth wrapped around him. He doesn’t say the right words, but he’s never been good with words. But it’s there anyways, in her name as they fall and fall from his lips. 

The way he says her name twists everything up inside her. Tifa clutches him tighter. She shifts her hips, draws a little breath as she feels him against her - hard and hot. His fingers dig deeper into her thighs. She rolls her hips up into his, and feels his muffled groan against her skin. “Cloud…” She’s still holding him close, hugging him from beneath, hands rubbing up and down his back. “We can be closer still,” She says, a little worried that maybe this is all he wants to do. Maybe this is as far as he wants to go. She turns, pressing a kiss into his hair. “Do you want to…?” 

Cloud thinks his head is steaming. _Tifa_ is asking him if he wants to do this? He almost laughs. How many times has his eyes wandered? How many times has he imagined? Tried to remember what it’d felt like that one time? Of course yes. Yes. Yes. _Yes_ . He nods tightly against her, lifting his head up as his hands slide to find her shorts. He looks down at her and lets go, lets her see the hunger and the want and the need and the relief and the _love_ all in his eyes. 

The rest of their clothes come off in almost a blur. There’s a renewed vigour in their movements now. Less doubt. Less hesitation. Her shorts and undergarments are off first. And then his.

He leans over her, forehead resting on her own. His hands grip her hips.

Tifa sees everything in his eyes, and she sees the question. She nods in response, parts her legs, parts her lips in a silent moan as she parts the rest of the way for him. When his hips nudge her inner thigh, she thinks she might weep with the sweet sensation of it - the relief, the connection. Cloud doesn’t close his eyes because he wants to see everything, wants to take everything. But, Gods, he’s nearly shaking with how it all feels. 

They hold still a moment, breaths mingling. Just that - just breathing together - pressed tight like this - is almost too much. 

Cloud rolls his hips and Tifa moans. The stillness is broken as he rocks into her, as she grabs at his shoulders, throws her head back into the pillow. She moans his name again and again. He kisses her throat, growling against her skin as he rocks harder, harder. They coil tighter in and around each other. Her fingers scrape his skin but he doesn’t care. Gods, he doesn’t care about anything else right now, except for Tifa, Tifa, _Tifa_.

Tifa’s been aching for so long. She’s been so wound up that it doesn’t take long. Her hands drop from his shoulders to his head. “Cloud-!” She keens up into him, hips bucking, eyes barely open. Her breathing is ragged. Muscles, limbs, everything coiling tighter around him. 

He lifts his head again, pressing his forehead down into hers. “Tifa-” He gasps, looking down at her. Gods, her expression, the tight grip of her legs wrapping around his waist, clinging onto him so desperately. He can feel her pulsing, pulsing, pulsing.

Cloud blinks and Tifa feels hot moisture drip onto her cheek. Her eyes widen. She looks up, feels her heart break and melt and everything all at once. Tifa pushes up, gripping the sides of his head tighter. Her lips find his. Desperate. She wants him to feel everything singing in her blood. 

Tifa careens over the edge with a moan muffled against his lips. She bucks and trembles beneath him, gripping him so tightly that she might have worried that she was hurting him if he wasn’t her Cloud Strife. 

She breaks the kiss with a gasp as Cloud plunges hard into her. He doesn’t pull back, just grinds and grinds. She clutches him closer, coaxes him more and more.“ _Tifa!_ ” He sobs her name, harder, harder, eyes slammed shut. He comes, bucking and shuddering like her, fingers dark divots at her hips, voice reduced to rasped husks. 

They stay tangled up like this. His skin dewy from exertion. Her hands rubbing back and forth through his hair. It’s a minute before their breathing slows and evens. Another after that before he opens his eyes. 

She kisses him.

Cloud stays the night.

* * *

They never speak about that night. Or the ones after that. They don’t start calling each other by different names. They’re not suddenly boyfriend and girlfriend or anything like that. They’re just Cloud and Tifa. Like they’d always been. They don’t speak about that night because they don’t need to. 

Cloud turns his office into just that - an office. It becomes an office that they all share. Tifa keeps her books in there now, too. They get new tables so the kids can do their homework in there too.

Tifa’s room becomes Tifa and Cloud’s room. 

Denzel and Marlene notice these changes but say nothing about it. They only exchange glances and big smiles. 

Life continues on. 

The morning of the big day, Cloud wakes to the feeling of Tifa nestling back against him. He drifts closer back to consciousness, tightens his arm around her middle. He can hear that she’s already awake. He noses into her hair and breathes in deep.

“...Are you sniffing me?” She asks with a soft laugh. Tifa presses back closer still, and slides her hand down to rest over the back of his. She laces her fingers through his. It’s still early. Grey morning light seeps lazily through the drawn curtains of their room. She knows the kids are still asleep. School has just been let out after all, they’re allowed to sleep in. 

“Gonna’ stop me?” He mumbles into her hair. 

“Mm,” She hums in thought, “No.” 

Cloud takes another pointedly deep breath and turns his hand over in hers, holds it tighter. They stay like this for longer because they can. Because Cloud doesn’t have deliveries today, and because the bar is closed. They’re supposed to wake the kids up soon. They’re supposed to take a taxi out of Edge. They’re supposed to meet Cid and board _Shera_ and wait to see how long it takes the kids to realize they’re at Costa del Sol. Tifa betted on them noticing before landing. Cloud disagreed. 

But there’s still time before all that. So Cloud stays in bed. His thumb brushes over the wolf ring on her finger. He hums. “Tifa.”

“Mm?”

“Hold your hands out for me?” He asks. 

Tifa frowns, confused. She flips onto her back, turning her head to look across at him. “My hands?” She asks, looking quizzically at him. But Cloud’s expression betrays nothing other than that he’s relaxed. He nods. She frowns some more, then lifts her hands up in front of her face. “Like this?” 

“Yeah, hold still.” He reaches up, gently wiggles the wolf ring off her finger. Tifa’s eyes widen. She isn’t sure if she’s jumping to conclusions or- But he’s moving it. He picks her left hand. Picks the left ring finger. Wriggles the ring back down. “I think it looks better there,” He says quietly, eyes looking past the ring to meet hers. “What do you think?”

Tifa wants to punch him. She also wants to kiss him. Instead, she laughs.

“Yeah, I think so too.” She says, and then kisses him anyways. 


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud, Tifa & co. go to Costa del Sol. They also deal with the aftermath of Cloud's morning stunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be a quick epilogue, but it didn't end up being very 'quick'. ^^" 
> 
> This one's way more about just fluff than any sort of development. I just...I just couldn't get enough of these two being happy with each other, and with their little family.
> 
> Either way, hope you enjoy! :)

“Are we going to Costa del Sol?!” 

Marlene scoots forward in her seat, straining against her seatbelt. The taxi pulls to a stop at the side of an old, dusty road. Edge stretches out on one side, while nothing but wasteland yawns out the other.

Nothing except for a massive, gleaming airship hovering a short distance above the ground. 

Denzel’s eyes are rounder than plates as he stares up at the ship. Marlene’s practically vibrating in her seat, face nearly jammed up against the window of the taxi. 

“What makes you think we’re going to Costa del Sol?” Tifa asks with a chuckle. She’s sitting between the two kids, dressed in black shorts, and a plain white T-shirt with a sweeping neckline. Up front, Cloud is handing over some gil to the driver, who’s more interested in the money than the airship.

Marlene whips back to look at Tifa with a look. “I saw Cloud putting a bunch of bags in the back! And now we’re going to fly on that thing there, right?” She says, jabbing a thumb back up at the ship. Tifa thinks that the young girl is too sharp for her own good. 

“Let’s go, guys. Don’t want to keep Cid waiting.” Cloud speaks up from up front. He pops the door open and steps out. Like Tifa, he’s in casual clothing consisting of black jogger shorts, and a simple black T-shirt up top. Even if it’s a casual day out, he’s still got some straps crossing over his back. There isn’t a sword strapped there right now, but only because it wouldn’t have fit in the taxi. Instead, they’re in the back, along with the rest of their stuff. 

Having been given the greenlight, both Denzel and Marlene scrabble to undo their seatbelts. A second later, they’re out of the car and gaping up at the airship while Tifa climbs out behind them. Cloud is already at the back, grabbing their things, sword now properly strapped to his back. It’d been all she could do, to convince him to bring just  _ half _ the number of swords he usually carries. 

Stepping up, she grabs the second duffle-bag while Cloud grabs the other. She straightens up, turns, and sees that there’s a smug sort of look on his expression.

“What?” She says, already narrowing her eyes a little at him as she slings the strap of the bag over one shoulder.

“Nothing. Just looks like I win.” He says casually, stepping back to pull the back of the taxi shut, giving it a couple pats and a thumbs-up to the driver through the back window. 

“Technically, I said they’ll figure it out before we land. And we haven’t landed in Costa del Sol.” She quips as they turn to join the kids where they’re standing at the side of the road, still staring up at the massive airship. Behind them, the taxi begins rolling away.

“Mmhm,” He hums, and Tifa thinks she sees him rolling his eyes at her. She narrows her own some more. “If it’ll make you feel better.” He says, which promptly earns him a punch to the arm. But seeing Tifa puff her cheeks out slightly and frown gently up at him makes the ache in his arm worthwhile. 

“You’re still the worst.” She says, giving him another toothless glare before turning and stepping ahead. Drawing up behind the two awestruck kids, Tifa’s expression softens. She bends down a bit and gives them both a little prod on the back. “Go on, it’s not going to bite.” 

Ahead of them, there’s a faint hiss. A metal gangplank lowers itself down towards the ground. Metal grinds against metal as the plank extends until the bottom lip of it lands lightly onto the dirt. At the top of the plank is a man with blond hair and a pair of goggles strapped to his forehead. 

“Hey you lot!” Cid greets, a cigarette still somehow balancing between his lips despite the big grin stretched across it, “About damn time!” 

Looking up, Tifa’s caught somewhere between joy at seeing their old friend again...and mild horror at the cigarette, and at Cid’s notorious sailor’s mouth. 

“Uncle Cid!” Marlene is the first to snap out of her awe. She breaks into a wide grin before rushing forward, “Is this your airship?” She asks as she runs up.

Cid pauses in the middle of the plank, somehow manages to grin wider as he throws his arms up to motion towards the ship overhead. “You bet your sweetness it is - welcome aboard the _Sh_ _ era _ ! This beauty’s the love of my life.”

“Is it, now?” Cloud asks as he draws up to the base of the gangplank with a raised brow. “Should we be keeping that a secret?” 

Cid shoots him with a look. “Oy, don’t you smartass me. You know it’s only a figure of speech.” Cid huffs. He motions for the group of them to follow, “C’mon, Shera’s been fucking excited to see the lot of you again.” 

Tifa sighs from the bottom of the gangplank, where she had been gently urging the much shyer Denzel up onto the strip of metal. She shoots Cid with a bit of a look, though it isn’t serious. She can’t bring herself to be too annoyed, when she’s still thrilled to catch up with some old friends. “Could you at least try to watch your tongue around the kids?” She asks, though she doesn’t think that Cid is capable of such a feat. 

The pilot grins, “Ain’t nothing wrong with learning a naughty word or two. Helps ‘em grow up.” He says, before laughing at the sharper look that Tifa gives him. Cid remains unfazed. “C’mon, c’mon, there’s tea waitin’ for you.” 

Tifa hikes up her duffle-bag with a puff of breath. Unable to argue with the prospect of tea, she glances back to see Cloud waiting for her to start heading up. She gives him a quick smile before turning forward and following Cid and the kids up into the  _ Shera. _

As promised, there is tea waiting for them aboard the ship. Shera had been thrilled to see everyone again. The group had stayed on the bridge for a while, drinking tea while Denzel and Marlene had ‘ooh’d and ‘ahh’d their way through the whole process - much to Tifa’s amusement. Once they had gotten up into the air, Shera had been happy to take Denzel and Marlene for a tour around the airship while Cloud and Tifa remained on the bridge with Cid. 

“I can’t believe it’s already been a year since the last time I was on this thing.” Tifa comments idly, standing near the front of the bridge, peering out at the sky and clouds drifting past as the  _ Shera _ cut through the air. Her hands are clasped idly behind her back.

She’s aware of Cloud leaning back against the wall just beneath the wheel behind her. The last time they’d seen Cid had been during the whole Geostigma crisis. It feels both like a lifetime ago and just yesterday, to her. She isn’t sure if it’s... _ right _ to feel nostalgic about all that. She’s pretty certain that Cloud’s feelings on the matter are likely even more jumbled up than hers. But before she can linger too much on that, Cid jumps her out of her thoughts.

“Hey, Tifa-” She turns around to see him eyeing her, half leaning on the wheel on the platform above Cloud’s head. Cloud blinks as well, tilting his head slightly to look upwards. Cid frowns, reaching up to fiddle with the goggles on his forehead, “Do me a favour?” 

This immediately makes her lift a brow. “Yeah? What’s up, Cid?” 

“Hold your left hand up.” 

Tifa freezes. She doesn’t need to look to know that Cloud probably did the same. Right. They’d both gotten so wrapped up with getting the kids ready to go that they’d...sort of forgotten about that. Already, she feels heat beginning to colour her cheeks. But Tifa lifts her left hand up anyways, biting back a sheepish smile. She doesn’t get a chance to speak before Cid is throwing the controls into lock, and then subsequently throwing himself against the rails of the platform. 

“Are you fucking serious?!” He exclaims, then drops his eyes down to the head of spiky blond hair just below him. “Are  _ you _ fucking serious?!” He says again, but this time it’s more accusatory. 

Cloud pushes off the wall, turns and looks up at Cid with a frown. “What?” 

Cid looks like he wants to throw something at Cloud. “Don’t ‘ _ what _ ’ me, you absolute moron. Did you fucking propose to Tifa with the same stupid old ring?” He asks - more like demands - but doesn’t give Cloud the time to respond. Instead, Cid looks up at Tifa, who can’t help but smile sheepishly now. This probably isn’t the most ideal way to break the news to their friends, she knows it, but Cloud had sprung the question out of nowhere. It isn’t like either of them had time to consider  _ how _ to break the news! 

“And you  _ let _ him?!” 

“Well, yes?” She glances at Cloud, who is crossing his arms and looking a little pouty. A little like a kid who’s getting scolded by his Mom. She smiles because it’s an endearing sight. “I wasn’t about to  _ not  _ let him.” She adds with a chuckle and a shrug.

Cid makes a noise like he’s utterly and completely floored by it all. “When the hell did this happen, huh?” 

Tifa shifts her eyes to the side, shrugs, and clasps her hand behind her back again. “Oh... this morning.” She replies, and then can’t help but break into laughter when Cid immediately responds with an outraged ‘ _ what!?’ _ . She looks back at the pilot, and grins at the demanding glare he’s turning down to Cloud.

Cloud turns away from the pilot, arms still crossed. “What’s the big deal? It just felt like the right time.” He retorts, still pouting. Tifa wants to kiss the adorable furrow in his brows, and the downward quirk of his lips. But she doesn’t want to make Cid explode. So instead, she hangs back. 

“It’s fine, Cid. Really. We’re happy with it. Isn’t that the most important part?” She says in a more honest attempt to try and quell the pilot’s outrage. 

Cid scoffs, “You’re one lucky sunnuva’ bitch, Cloud.” He says, shaking his head. “How’d you go and get yourself an angel like Tifa without a single romantic bone in your body, huh?” 

“That’s not true,” Cloud protests, turning back to Cid with a frown now. He drops his arms down, “I can be romantic.” There’s a more serious sort of edge to his voice now. He isn’t just pouting any longer.

Tifa steps over and puts a hand on his arm in an attempt to console him under Cid’s ruthless jabs. “It’s okay, Cloud,” She says, giving his arm a little squeeze. Grand romantic gestures aren’t really Cloud’s kind of thing, and she doesn’t want to have it any other way. “I’m happy with everything as is.” She adds and, because she can’t help it, pushes up to peck his cheek.

Cid makes a face. “Bloody incredible.”

Tifa figures it’s time to let the topic drop. So she turns to Cid and smiles, “So, what have you been up to the past year huh?” She asks, “Been to anywhere cool?” 

It’s a good diversion. Cid immediately launches into tales about where he and Shera had gone around Gaia. Though, throughout the recounting, Cid still makes a point of commenting on some of the more  _ romantic _ things they’d done - much to Cloud’s chagrin. 

When Shera returns with the kids though, Cid moves away from the controls to join everyone below from the elevated platform. “They’re engaged!” He declares right off the bat, before going on about how Cloud had  _ re-used _ Tifa’s old ring. That apparently it’d happened just  _ this morning _ . And can she believe how lacklustre it all was? 

Shera turns a sympathetic smile to the (apparently) freshly engaged pair, “Congratulations you two,” She says first, apologizing for Cid’s boisterous indignation with her eyes. “That’s wonderful news.” 

“You’re getting  _ married? _ ” Marlene asks, staring up at Tifa and Cloud. She draws up to them, like she was suddenly looking at them with different eyes now. “Does that mean you’re going to have a wedding too? A big one with flowers and everything?” 

Tifa feels her face warm again, because she still doesn’t have her head wrapped around the idea herself, much less think that far ahead. “Well…” She glances over at Cloud in a silent plea for support, but there’s pink even on his cheeks. He looks at loss for words. Tifa turns back to Marlene, “We...don’t know yet.” She says, because it’s the truth, and because she doesn’t know what else to say either.

Denzel frowns in thought. His eyes are on Cloud’s hands. “I thought both people were supposed to have a ring?” He asks, sounding genuinely confused as he looks up at Cloud, “How come you don’t have one?” 

Seeing another opportunity for ribbing, Cid cracks a grin. “Yeah, why  _ don’t  _ you have one, Cloud?” He asks, echoing the young boy’s question. 

Cloud shoots Cid with a glare, but the look drops off his expression when he turns his attention down to Denzel. “I just haven’t gotten one yet, that’s all.” 

Cid scoffs again. Before he can come out with another jab, Shera elbows his side. She shoots Cid with a look, to which the pilot sighs, biting back another retort. “Fine, fine, I’ll lay off.” He grumbles.

Marlene is looking at the both of them with a thoughtful set to her lips. Before Tifa can ask if something’s wrong though, the young girl quickly breaks into a bright smile. “Well, I can’t wait!” She says, then giggles, “Daddy’s going to be so happy when he hears about this!” 

Tifa pauses. Slowly, she looks back and catches Cloud’s eye. Barrett. The name passes silently between them. Tifa cracks a sympathetic smile. 

Barrett is going to kill them both. 

* * *

_ "Wow! _ ” Marlene gasps the moment they step foot into the villa. 

She scampers across the front hall, past the small dining table, and promptly throws open sliding glass doors at the back of the building. She steps out onto the wooden porch, and stops to teeter right at the edge of it. A couple inches beneath her feet is sandy white beach, but her eyes are locked on the wide, glittering expanse of ocean stretching out before her.

“Denzel, come look!” She says, turning to look over her shoulder with a big grin, one hand pointed out to the ocean in front of her. “It’s the ocean - just like in your project!” 

While Tifa and Cloud are still only just stepping into the villa, Denzel crosses the building to step out onto the back porch alongside Marlene. His eyes are wide, salty breeze ruffling his curled, brown hair. “It’s…” He murmurs, “It’s so big.” 

Marlene giggles. “Really? Is that all?” 

“Guys, don’t go anywhere yet.” Tifa says, hiking up both the duffle-bag she’s carrying. Cloud steps in behind her, sword still strapped to his back. He hadn’t been quick enough to grab the bags before Tifa had gotten to them before him. She’d insisted on carrying the bags, since he was lugging around a sword. He’d wanted to argue that he was plenty used to carrying around big swords, but he could tell Tifa wasn’t prepared to budge on the topic. So he’d let it drop. 

Instead, they’d disembarked from the airship and bid their ‘see you laters’ to Cid and Shera. The older couple still had to find a more appropriate place to park the giant ship before they could check in themselves. But they promised that they’d meet up for dinner later in the evening. With that plan set, they’d each gone their separate ways. 

Marlene and Denzel step back into the villa. Locking the door, Cloud turns and glances around their surroundings briefly. It’s definitely a nice place - the floor and walls are all made of the same white-washed wood. The decor is rustic and comfortable. The scent of ocean water and sand sticks to practically everything. He can see a hallway off to the right, probably leading to the bathroom and two bedrooms. Outside the back door, he spies a wooden porch, with a canvas canopy pulled across the top. There’s a couple of chairs sat outside, and a canvas hammock pulled across two of the wooden support beams. The porch leads straight out to the beach, although there are tall, reed fences that stretch out on either side of the porch - probably, to provide some semblance of privacy. 

“Can we get changed and go now?” Marlene asks, eyes still wide and brimming with excitement. 

“If you help Tifa unpack, we can go faster,” Cloud replies with a raised brow. He nods over to Tifa, who’s beginning to make her way down the hall towards the bedroom, two duffle-bags still hanging from her shoulders. Though, it doesn’t seem like she even notices their weight. “Go on.” 

Marlene and Denzel exchange a glance, before quickly bolting after Tifa with loud insistence that they help out. 

Not long after that, Cloud and Denzel find themselves in one room together to get changed, while Tifa and Marlene are in the other. It doesn’t take much time for the two guys to get changed. Denzel dons a pair of blue-and-white striped board shorts and a plain, white T-shirt while Cloud wears a plain pair of dark violet shorts. 

They’re sitting out in the back porch when the girls finally step out. Cloud had just finished rubbing the last of the sunscreen onto his arms after having made sure that Denzel was covered, head to toe. The young boy is sitting on the edge of the porch beside Cloud, staring out at the ocean. The only sign of his impatience is his foot, tapping restlessly against the silky sand. 

“Okay, I’m ready to go!” Marlene announces as she steps out. She’s dressed in white one-piece swimsuit. Pink frills wrap around her waist, spiraling downwards in layers. Her hair is tied back into its usual braid minus her ribbon, and there’s a slightly smudged streak of sunscreen on the bridge of her nose.

Cloud cracks a smile. Pushing himself up, he turns as Marlene joins them at the edge of the porch. “Nice swimsuit, Marlene.” He says, reaching up to swipe the excess sunscreen off her nose. “Where’d you get it?”

Marlene rolls her eyes, “You know where! You’re the one who got it for me.” She huffs, hands on her hips.

Cloud chuckles, “Really? I guess I forgot.” 

Denzel pushes up onto his feet, “Can we go?” He asks, looking up at Cloud with big, pleading eyes. “Marlene’s here now, so we can go, right?” 

At that, Cloud quickly finds himself facing down two sets of defense crushing looks. He glances between Denzel and Marlene. It’s pretty easy to tell that the two kids are practically on the verge of exploding with excitement. He almost crumbles beneath the weight of their combined puppy looks, but manages to hang on just long enough to cross his arms. “What’re the rules?” 

Marlene groans, stepping in place a couple times. “Don’t go too far into the water.” She says, reciting the words that both Cloud and Tifa had drilled into them, on two separate occasions now. 

Denzel lifts a pointer and nods. He lifts another finger. “Stay within eye-sight.”

“Don’t talk to strangers.” Marlene adds, as Denzel lifts another finger.

“And call for help if  _ anything _ happens.” Denzel finishes, holding up four fingers. 

Cloud smiles, satisfied. Reaching up, he gives both kids a pat on the head. “And don’t forget to have fun.” He says, earning an eye roll from both the kids. It’s cheesy and they all know it, but Cloud wants to say it anyways. “Okay, off you go now.” The moment the words leave his mouth, the two are scampering off, kicking up sand as they make a beeline straight for the ocean which - thankfully - isn’t too far away from the villa. He watches them go with a private smile, one hand cupped over his eyes so he can see them just as they run crashing into the first wave of salt water.

He hears Tifa’s footsteps before she speaks his name. “Cloud?” She sounds hesitant.

“Mm?” Cloud turns, and promptly forgets how to breathe. 

Tifa is in a bikini. His entire brain snags on that realization and doesn’t let go. As far as bikinis went, it was simple. Wine red in colour, a thick band wrapping beneath her bust while two triangular cups cradle her breasts, held back by thin straps tied behind her neck. The bottom piece is the same colour, hugging her hips and providing relatively modest coverage. 

It isn’t until she’s waving something in front of his face that he snaps out of his daze. “C- _ Cloud _ !” Her face is almost as red as her bikini. He realizes that he hadn’t even tried to hide the fact that he’d been openly staring. And, honestly, at this point - why would he? But he blinks and notices that it’s a bottle of sunscreen she’s waving at his face. “Could you please? I couldn’t reach my back, and I didn’t want Marlene to wait any longer.” 

Cloud stands. 

“The kids can handle themselves for ten minutes.” He says, stepping back up onto the porch, ignoring the fact that his bare feet are treading sand across the wood. His eyes are locked on hers. He hears her breathing catch and that alone nearly sends a shiver down his spine. By now, he’s almost conditioned by that sound. 

“Cloud, no.” It takes all of two paces for him to cross the porch to where Tifa is standing right by the doorway. His ears are sharp. He hears a waver in her voice. 

“Think we can get frontdesk to supervise?” He asks, his hands already finding her sides. He dips his head down, tugging her closer as he presses firm kisses to her shoulder. To her deliciously exposed, impossibly inviting, shoulder. This close, he hears the tremble in her breath. 

“Cloud-” 

“Five minutes.” He murmurs, parting his lips and dragging his teeth against her skin. Lilacs and mahogany. And salt and wind. He wants to devour her whole. 

“ _ Cloud- _ ”

“Three?” He asks, nipping at her shoulder. Turning his head, he kisses her neck, lips trailing up along the slope to her jaw. He rubs his hands along her sides, then down to her hips. “Please?” 

This time, Tifa laughs. It’s breathy and shakes ever so slightly. “They’re already forgetting Rule Two.” She says, reaching a hand up to press her palm against his bare chest first, before pushing up to his shoulder. She grips him gently, but firmly, and gives his shoulder a squeeze. 

Cloud lifts his head with a little sigh. “Later?” He says, looking down at her, his hands still on her hips. 

Tifa smiles and nods. “Later.” 

Satisfied with that for now, Cloud reaches up and finally takes the bottle from her hands. He grumbles a bit. “I had them recite the rules earlier,” He says, stepping around to stand behind her as he pops open the lid of the bottle, and squeezes a healthy dollop of white cream onto his hand. “Can’t believe it took them less than five minutes to forget.” 

Tifa chuckles. She’s looking out at the ocean where Denzel and Marlene are splashing around, off to the side, right at the edge of what they can see. “Can you blame them? It’s their first time.” She says, taking the bottle from Cloud when he passes it back to her. 

“As long as they’re having fun, I guess.” He replies, rubbing his hands together before reaching up to press them to her shoulders. He leans in, kissing the back of her ear as he drags his hand down her back. As his hands rub down behind her shoulders, he nibbles on the shell of her ear and relishes in the little noise that catches in her throat. 

“Cloud, are you even paying attention?” She asks, turning her head to look back at him with a weak glare, the motion pulling her ear free from his lips.

“Of course.” He replies nonchalantly. He rubs the cream further down her back, hands gliding over the bare expanse of soft skin, dropping down further to her waist. His eyes trail down lower, to the round curve of her rear. “You have...all my attention.” He adds in a low murmur, hands rubbing down the small of her back, fingers beginning to tease at her waistband.

But before he can do anything more, Tifa steps away. “Well! I think you got it all,” She says, turning to him with a flushed but faintly mischievous smile. “Thanks, Cloud.” 

He frowns. “That’s not fair, Tifa.” He says, pausing a moment to wipe the excess cream onto his arms. “Don’t I get a thanks?”

Tifa huffs, one hand on her hip. “I did. I said ‘thanks’, didn’t I?”

“A  _ proper _ thanks.” He adds, stepping up to her. 

She tilts her head. There’s a knowing glint in the wine-red of her gaze - the same red as her swimwear. Still, she purses her lips a bit. He can tell she’s struggling to hold back a smile. “What does that mean?” She asks in a light voice, hands clasped behind her back.

Cloud leans down and catches her lips in his. She folds right under him. Her lips shift against his own and  _ Gods _ , why didn’t this damn place have a babysitter service? He’s willing to fork over a thousand gil right now, if he could. 

Tifa is the one that breaks the kiss, pulling away with a little gasp. Cloud lifts his head up again, quirking a slight smirk down at her. “You’re welcome.” He says, earning another huff and a smile and an eye roll from her. The sight of it all makes his chest ache.

“Let’s go,” She says, reaching out and taking his hand. “Or else we’re really going to lose track of them.” Turning, she tugs him out, off the porch and onto silky soft sand. 

Cloud smiles and lets Tifa pull him towards the ocean. 

They find Denzel and Marlene easily enough, which soon leads to an afternoon playing in the sun. 

Together, they wade farther out into the ocean - but not too far since only Cloud knows how to swim. So they stay mostly around waist height, jumping into the waves, or riding it back to shore. They play a game of chicken, with Marlene perched on Cloud’s shoulders, and Denzel on Tifa’s. Marlene and Cloud win, but only because Denzel couldn’t bring himself to grab or shove or push at Marlene at all (despite Tifa’s best attempts to reassure him). After that, they returned to the beach, sticky with salt water. Further along the way, they spy groups of beach chairs and umbrellas laid out for people to use. Picking a spot, they settle down to dry off. Tifa, Marlene, and Denzel set about building the best sandcastle they can with their hands while Cloud watches from the side. 

Eventually, as the afternoon wound down, Tifa and Denzel opted to stay beneath the umbrella to relax while Marlene and Cloud head back out into the water. 

Beside her, Denzel is stretched out on a plastic beach chair beneath the shade of an umbrella. His eyes are closed, grains of sand sticking to his cheek and hair, his chest rising and falling in a slow, steady cadence. Tifa is on a chair of her own beside him. She’s sitting up with her knees drawn, idly watching Cloud and Marlene in the water ahead of them. It looks like Cloud is trying to teach the young girl to swim - but it’s a difficult task as each wave breaks Marlene’s concentration. One particular wave pulls her under. But Cloud is watchful and swiftly scoops her back up. He smiles as Marlene splutters and giggles.

It’s cooler under the shade, with a slow breeze drifting past, but Tifa’s chest feels warm nonetheless. 

They’d worked hard to make this holiday happen. In the months leading up to this, Cloud had taken more jobs that often made him miss dinner, or else would take him on multi-day trips far away. Tifa had kept the bar open for longer too, extending the hours as much as she could to try and encourage business. It’d been another feat altogether, to keep this all a surprise from Marlene and Denzel. Somehow, they managed to do it. And now, this was the result.

Tilting her head, Tifa leans her cheek against the top of her knee, smiling lightly to herself as she watches Cloud try to teach Marlene how to float on her back again. 

She thinks it’s worth it. 

If this is what it means to live - to  _ really  _ live - then she thinks it’s worth it. But...Tifa closes her eyes, draws a breath, and sighs slowly. She wonders if it’s okay, to be happy like this. 

A while later, Marlene and Cloud return dripping wet while the former complains about being hungry. So they wake Denzel up and start plodding back to the villa. Thankfully, there’s an outdoor spout to rinse off on the way there. Tifa suggests taking turns, but then Marlene is tugging everyone under the one spout. Tifa can’t help but laugh along with the kids as they wrestle to rinse off the sand and salt under the cold, fresh water. Being the tallest, Cloud tries to tilt the shower head to aim at only himself, but is immediately assailed by the other three for the betrayal. Their laughter carries in the wind. 

It takes far longer than necessary to wash off. 

Eventually, they make their way back to the villa for a  _ proper _ shower. Since there’s only one bathroom, Tifa and Marlene head in to shower together first. Meanwhile, Cloud and Denzel stay out on the back porch. There’s no TV in the villa, but they find some playing cards tucked in a drawer. While they wait their turn with the bathroom, they sit and play Go Fish on the back porch, half-watching the sun dip down behind the ocean. 

Once everyone is cleaned and changed, Cid and Shera finally drop by their villa. Together, the group heads out for a nice dinner at a nearby restaurant, chatting and laughing over good food and wine (or juice, for the kids). It’s all so nice and wonderful that Tifa almost wonders if it’s all a dream. 

Before long, the night is getting late and Marlene is starting to nod off where she stands. They decide to call it a night then, promising to spend more time on the beach together the next day - especially when Barrett is supposed to be making his way into town sometime around noon. With that, they return to the villa and get the kids changed into their pyjamas. 

There’s only one large bed in the kid’s room, so they all pile up onto the bed. Cloud sits up with his back against the headboard, legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles. He’s dressed in his usual T-shirt and shorts combo for sleep. Marlene is curled beside him, and then Denzel beside her. On the other side, to complete the sandwich is Tifa. She’s laying on the bed completely with an arm draped over Denzel’s side, the other arm tucked beneath her head. Cloud is reading out of a book in his hand. It’s about space, and about the stars beyond it. 

Tifa almost falls asleep right there, but manages to hang on until both Denzel and Marlene are snoring quietly. Mission accomplished, she peels herself away carefully as Cloud sets the book aside. They exchange a glance, then sneak out of the room. 

Once the door shuts, Tifa stretches her arms up above her head and pads back out into the main hall. She yawns, one hand dropping down to grip the back of the other. She’s very aware of a set of mako-flecked eyes tracking her movements as she arches her back. Like Cloud, she’s also wearing her pyjamas, though hers currently consist of some shorts and a loose tank top. It’s hot here, so she’s also got her hair tied back into a sleek ponytail.

“Tired?” Cloud speaks up from behind her. A moment later, his arms are wrapped around her middle from behind. He leans down and plants a soft kiss on her shoulder. 

Reaching back with one hand, she rubs her fingers through his hair. The other drops down to rest on his forearm around her middle. “Mm, a little.” She replies, tilting her head a bit as Cloud nuzzles into the crook of her shoulder. She can feel him drooping against her as she cards her hand through his hair. They’re just standing in the middle of the darkened living hall now, but neither she or Cloud seems to mind. 

“Wanna’ go to sleep?” He asks gently, half murmuring the words, half leaving them as kisses on her skin. He’s warm and solid against her back and around her middle. Tifa quirks a smile, turning her head to brush a kiss into his hair. She can still scent the beach on him. 

“Not really. There’s that hammock I’ve been wanting to try out,” She replies, soaking in this quiet moment together. “You’re free to join me.” 

Cloud hums. He gives her a squeeze, pressing one last, lingering kiss to her shoulder before pulling back. He meets her eyes and, as usual, the blue-green of them look like they’re glowing. “Let’s go.” He says, dropping his arms away from her to take her hand instead. The back porch is only a dozen or so paces away. Costa del Sol is shrouded in a quiet night. There’s no danger anywhere nearby. There’s no need for him to take her hand, but he does anyway. The simple gesture letting a comfy warmth settle in her chest.

Cloud slides the door open. Tifa shuts it behind them. There’s nothing but the sound of ocean waves crashing into the shore as they head over to the canvas hammock and carefully climb up on top of it, mindful of the sway. They sit facing the ocean, side by side, feet dangling a couple inches off the sand. 

Tifa sinks back into the canvas, slouching into it and sighing through her nose. It’s nice. It’s  _ really _ nice. Something nibbles at the back of her mind. Maybe  _ too _ nice?

She pushes the thought away and looks up instead. The sky isn’t clear tonight. The moon is half-full, but its light is muted through a frail layer of clouds that is just enough to blot out the stars. Still, she can’t complain. She closes her eyes. They’ve been so busy lately that quiet moments like these have been pretty hard to come by, so Tifa is happy to sit in this one for a little while longer. 

She doesn’t count the time. But at some point, she feels Cloud take her hand in his. She feels him lift her hand up and brush his lips against her knuckles one at a time. Tifa cracks her eyes open, turning her head to see that he’s watching her. His eyes are soft. 

Tifa sits up, turns a bit, and pushes up to catch his lips. He hums lowly at the contact. Tifa lifts her hand up to his shoulder, her grip gradually growing firmer as their kiss does the same. She tilts her head, presses up a little harder. She draws his lower lip into her mouth, sucks on it and lets her teeth graze it gently. Beneath her hand, she feels him shiver a bit in response. 

Slowly, they shift. Tifa sits up more. The hammock sways beneath their weight as Cloud pulls his feet up, as Tifa guides him down onto the stretched canvas, as she lays across him and parts her lips for him to taste her more. By time they finally break the kiss with a shared gasp, Cloud’s laid back on the hammock and Tifa is straddling him. 

She sits back, looking down at him with slightly elevated breath. Against the ivory of the canvas, with the sides of the hammock arcing up like walls around his head and shoulders, he’s beautiful. Tifa thinks that she must be the luckiest person in the world. She smiles down at him, spreading her hands on his chest, rubbing down over them slowly. “...I did say later, right?” She says, speaking softly. Maybe it’s a bit risque, to be doing all this out in the open. Even with the tall, reed fences on either side of the villa, there’s still neighbours a couples paces away on either side of their little house. There’s still the big ocean and stretch of beach that’s wholly uncovered beyond that. But it’s late enough that she doesn’t think there’d really be anyone to worry about. And it’s dark. And Cloud’s got those good mako enhanced hearing. And, and, and. 

And, maybe, it’s a little exciting. The risk. 

Tifa drags her hands down over his front, eyes never leaving his as her fingers trail over every ridge and curve of his chest, then down the defined muscles that lay just beneath the thin fabric of his shirt. “And...I’m supposed to thank you properly, right?” She adds, smiling a little more as she nudges his shirt up higher, and begins to slowly slide down his hips. 

He swallows. “Out here?” 

She hums, “Will that be a problem?”

Cloud’s eyes flicker out to the ocean to one side, and the dark villa on the other. She can see the gears in his head turn. Tifa lets her fingers tease at the base of his shirt, playing against the skin of his hips as they tease towards the blond trail of hair beneath his bellybutton. She can feel his abs quiver beneath her touch. “We’ll...have to be careful.” 

Tifa nods, “We will.” She says, dipping down to push his shirt up. Tifa leaves open-mouth kisses down his stomach, lower and lower down, tongue pressing against his skin. He’s trying to not writhe beneath her, but there’s no hiding the tremble of muscle beneath her mouth.

Her lips are brushing the edge of his waistband when she feels him hold her head. “Tifa, wait,” He says, prompting her to pause and look up at him with a raised brow. “Could you...Could you face the other way?” He asks. She can see there’s a gleam behind the heat lighting up his eyes. 

It takes her a second to get what he’s trying to say. When she connects the dots, she smiles wider and sits up. “If you insist.” She says, pushing up onto her knees. Tifa moves slowly. Being on the hammock requires her to mind her balance. She shifts her weight, carefully turning around until she’s facing the other way. The hammock sways slightly with her movement. She’s straddling his middle now, but with her back facing him.

“Better?” She asks, looking at him from over her shoulder. His eyes are on her, glinting with quiet hunger. Cloud nods and reaches up to grip onto her hips, thumb pressing against the top curve of her ass. 

Tifa chuckles, “Not yet.” She murmurs, prying his hands off her hips and setting them aside. There’s a flash of impatience in his eyes, but honestly, that only makes her want to tease him some more. Still moving with deliberate care, she reaches her hands up until they find the tops of her shorts. Her thumbs hook into them, and then into her underwear beneath them. Cloud is watching her with rapt attention, his eyes roving down her body as she pushes her bottoms down bit by bit, exposing more and more skin to the muted moonlight. 

Carefully, she slips one leg free, then the other. His hands reach up to find her thighs, pressing against the thick muscle. Tifa drops her bottoms off onto the porch. Twisting around a bit, she can see that his eyes are still pinned to the round curve of her ass, hovering right above his chest. They hover down to the apex of her legs, and the damp heat that’s there, shrouded in shadows. Though, she’s pretty sure he can still see everything, what with those mako eyes. 

“All good?” She asks him teasingly, shifting backwards a bit, until her legs are splayed on either side of his shoulders. 

“Gods, Tifa…” Cloud breathes, beginning to tug her upwards. He manages to wrench his eyes back up to hers, so she can see the  _ want _ lurking in them. “Let me  _ taste  _ you, please.” Something in the way he says that sends an excited shiver crawling down her spine.

His hands slide over to her ass. They grasp and knead, fingers digging into the soft, pliant flesh. Tifa hums, pressing back firmer into his hands as she scoots higher up along him. The curve of the hammock makes all the angles and positions easier. She barely manages to settle down before she’s already feeling Cloud lean up to kiss the inside of her thigh, dangerously close to the fierce heat that’s gathering just an inch or two higher up. 

She chuckles breathily, looking down ahead of herself to see something rather insistent straining at the front of his shorts. “Someone’s eager.” She comments lightly, reaching a hand up to stroke over the hard length through his shorts.

Cloud grasps harder at her ass in response. “Can you blame me?” He asks, voice a bit muffled as his lips trail higher still. He urges her to shift up more, until she’s straddling his neck, knees digging deep into the canvas. She stretches out along the length of his torso as his breath skirts her wet heat, prompting a little shiver to lick up her spine.

“Mm,” Tifa digs her fingers into the tops of his shorts and underwear beneath that. She wastes little more time in pushing them down, until his cock slips free into the air, the tip hovering just beneath her chin. “Not really.” She concludes finally, feeling Cloud’s hands slide over to grip on her hips instead. He’s waiting for her, breath and lips all just barely brushing against her. He’s waiting, but he’s impatient. She can tell in the way his fingers squeeze and dig into her hips.

Tifa cracks an unseen smile and decides to stop waiting. Leaning in, she kisses his tip, lips dragging over the sticky skin. She parts them, and does it again...and again, and again, letting plush lips gradually wrap around more and more of him with each motion. Cloud groans in response, the sound immediately muffled as he leans up and drags his tongue broadly over exactly where she wants it. 

She moans around a mouthful of him, one hand reaching up to grasp what doesn’t fit in her mouth. She takes him as deep as she can, then pulls back hard and slow, feeling a thrum of satisfaction when the motion wrenches a low noise from him. She lets him slip free of her lips, but immediately tilts her head to lave her tongue along his length, hands and fingers stroking over him. Beneath her, she can tell that he’s distracted. He’s gripping her hips tighter, the muscles of his own twitching a little up into her, his breath skirting hot and uneven against her. Tifa smiles as she lifts her head back up, taking him back into her mouth now that the rest of him is slick enough for her hand to pump in tandem with the bob of her head. 

He tastes like the ocean, and of that familiar tang that’s distinctly Cloud. It’s heady and stuffs her head with cotton. She can’t get enough of it. That much is obvious in the way she works him - hard and quick, wanting to draw every little noise of pleasure as she can from him.

But just as she was beginning to settle into a rhythm that she knows will coax him to an edge before long, Tifa pulls back with a sharp gasp when she feels his lips find her clit. This time, it’s her that gets distracted as he gives a delicious suck. She bites on her lower lip, arching back into him. He does it again - harder - like he’s telling her that he isn’t going to give in so easily. Tifa relinquishes, pressing down against his face as her hands continue to stroke him a little feebly. She dips her head down, resting it against his thigh as he sucks and sucks, doing that  _ thing _ with his lips and his tongue that sets her body on fire. 

Her knees press against his shoulders- into the hammock - harder, toes curling. “G-Gods, Cloud-” She murmurs thickly, swallowing hard as he pulls back but immediately loops an arm around her so his fingers replace his mouth. She feels him tilt his chin, feels his tongue against her damp centre, prodding and grinding as his fingers distract her more and more. 

Tifa leaves a needy noise on his skin, in the dip where his leg meets his hip. Somehow, she manages to lift her head again, drawing him back into her mouth. Her movements are clumsier - obviously more distracted - as she sucks and bobs her head in time with the strokes of her hand. She hears him groan as much as she feels it, the rumble tingling right up into her core. He presses harder, rubs tighter circles. Tifa sucks harder, relishing in the small twitches in his hips, the small ways he’s trying to thrust up into her mouth and trying to hold back all at once. 

Then, out of nowhere, his hands yank her back. He slips free of her mouth, pulling a gasp out of her as her full weight settles on his face. “C-loud-!” Her voice cracks, because he’s rubbing her harder and tighter still. His tongue plunges into her and finds  _ that _ spot and - oh,  _ oh _ . 

Finally, she gives. Tifa sits back into him, closing her eyes and arching her back, her hand left to wrap loosely around his length. “Yes, yes, y-yes, oh…” Her teeth clamp over her lower lip, brows knitting together in pleasure and concentration both. “Right there, ri-ght there-!” Her voice gives out as the rest of her follows suit. She shudders against him as he propels her over the edge. He continues to coax her through it, drawing as many waves of bliss as he can with his mouth and his lips, gradually slowing down until she’s left as a loose puddle atop of him. 

Even though she’s done, Cloud doesn’t quite stop. His hands rests against her mound, but he’s still kissing her - slowly, and gently. Tifa nearly melts some more, but remembers that she still hasn’t quite finished her work yet. 

Her grip on him tightens again. Wordlessly, she lifts her hips, hears Cloud gasp for breath. Tifa doesn’t waste anymore time. She leans in, pulls him back into her mouth. Without any more distractions, she gets right back to work. He’s still hard and eager in her hands and between her lips. She hums around him, bobbing her head and settling into that quick, hard rhythm she knows he likes. His hands find her ass again. She can feel his breathing growing harsher and more uneven. His hips jerk up into her more obviously. 

“Tifa-” Her name is a rasp when he says it. She goes harder still. The hammock is swaying slightly beneath their movements. He clings tighter onto her, kneading and digging his fingers into her rear. “I’m gonna’- G-Gods,  _ Tifa _ !” It’s a strangled cry. He bucks, arcing up into her as she takes him as deep as she can. She holds her head still, but continues to suck and suck on him. He shudders and twitches against her, filling her mouth with even more of his heady, ozone taste. 

She waits until he drops back down into the canvas before pulling back. Tifa swallows, then sits up. She twists around to look back at him from over her shoulder, tongue sweeping over her lips as they curl into a smile. Cloud is slouched back into the hammock, looking a little flushed, his eyes bright, hands still holding onto her. 

“Thanks for the sunscreen.” 

He chuckles, dazed and breathless. “Anytime.” 

* * *

The next day, Barrett arrives at noon. 

Cloud is doing his best to teach the other three in his family how to swim. Denzel is actually getting the hang of floating on his back. Marlene is still too giggly to hold still. And Tifa...well, she’s learning that she can’t really  _ float. _

She’s just getting up to her feet again with a laugh and a shake of her head, water dripping off her hair and down her back. “I think it’s impossible for me.” She sighs, watching the way Denzel’s drifting on his back, letting the waves lift him up and down. 

Cloud doesn’t get a chance to respond before a familiar shout cuts through the air. 

“SPIKEY!” Denzel starts, sinking under a wave a moment before he rights himself, spluttering. A couple of the others on the beach turn to the source of the sound, looking bewildered. 

Marlene giggles in delight. “Daddy!” 

Barrett charges into the water. He’s already dressed for the beach, metal arm catching the sunshine. The next thing they know, Cloud’s getting tackled into the ocean. Marlene squeals, hopping out of the way as the two men crash into a wave, throwing water up in the air as they wrestle. 

Tifa isn’t sure she wants to intervene. 

Thankfully, Barrett doesn’t  _ actually _ drown Cloud. He pulls back, hauls a dazed Cloud up and shakes him by the shoulders. “How  _ dare _ you!?” 

Back on the shore, Cid stands with his hands on his hips and a big grin on his face. Beside him, Shera is covering her mouth with her hands, looking like she doesn’t know whether to laugh or gasp. Tifa shoots the pilot with a bit of a look. 

He shrugs. “He asked what was new, and I didn’t want to lie to the big guy.” 

Barrett stops harassing Cloud a moment, but only so he can scoop up his darling Marlene and shower her with love. He puts her down after a moment though, ruffles Denzel’s hair, before asking both kids if they’d like to go buy some buckets and spades to build a proper sandcastle with. Marlene gasps and nods. Denzel grins and agrees. The sandcastle they’d tried to build the day before had turned out to be more of a lump than anything. Some tools might actually allow them to build a proper castle.

Barrett turns to Cloud next. “You. You’re comin’ too.” He says in a voice that brokered no negotiation.

Not that it’s ever stopped Cloud. He frowns. “What? You can’t handle looking after two kids?” 

“Shut up, Spikey. You’re gonna’ be the one buyin’ those things for the kids, so you’re comin’.” 

Cloud wants to ask why Barrett can’t buy the toys himself. But he makes the mistake of looking down. He sees Marlene and Denzel both looking at him  _ that _ way. The way that makes it damn near impossible for him to refuse them anything. Honestly, it was a miracle that the two hadn’t turned out to be spoiled brats, considering the power they had over both Tifa and himself.

He sighs and glances back at Tifa, who smiles sympathetically and shrugs. “Some buckets and a shovel would be nice.” She says. Cloud decides that a couple more gil for some toys would be worth the kids getting more fun out of this holiday.

“Fine. Let’s go.” He says, prompting the large man to grin while Marlene cheers. The two splash out of the water. Denzel hangs back to walk with Cloud. 

They’re gone for longer than what is strictly necessary to buy some toy buckets and spades. When they do return, Cloud’s expression is pensive. Marlene and Denzel run ahead with a net bag full of colourful mini-buckets and spades. Barrett looks intensely pleased with himself. 

“What’s with that, huh?” Tifa asks, eyeing Barrett almost a little suspiciously. Why was he suddenly so chipper now? What had taken them so long? Shera and herself are stretched on beach towels. Cid is off to fetch himself a drink. Shera’s sat leaning back with a book in her hands. Tifa is cradling an iced tea in her hand, complete with a tacky little paper umbrella perched on the rim of the glass. “Did something happen?”

Barrett laughs, “I ain’t got a reason to be angry no more. Simple as that.” He explains vaguely, which - of course - only makes Tifa’s brows arc up. He is quick to move on though, brushing past her to join up with the kids a couple paces from the others. “Oy, wait up! Don’t start without me!” 

Tifa watches Barrett go a moment before looking back to Cloud for an explanation. But he only shrugs in response and says nothing. Somehow, he thinks that he can see Tifa grow even more suspicious because of that. 

Instead of giving her the chance to ask more questions, he steps up and plops down on the sand beside her. “Don’t ask me about Barrett. I wouldn’t know.” He says, leaning right over to catch the unattended straw of Tifa’s drink so he can steal a sip.

“Hey!” She protests with a laugh, reaching up to try to gently shove Cloud’s head away. Instead, this prompts him to lean harder into her. “You could have at least  _ asked. _ ” 

He pulls back and shrugs nonchalantly, though a smile tugs at his lips. “I could. But where’s the fun in that?” 

Cid eventually returns with a piña colada to share with Shera. Just like that, the rest of the afternoon by the beach kicks back into gear.

With Barrett and Cid’s addition to their beach group, things are a great deal louder. Cloud finds himself dragged into every one of those loud activities despite his best efforts to escape them. But he can’t bring himself to stay grumpy for long though - not when he sees how happy the kids are. So he lets them haul him around, bouncing from sandcastle building, to burying him in the sand, to more games in the ocean, and everything else in between...all while Shera and Tifa relax and chat under the shade. 

He catches Tifa watching him more than a couple of times, but doesn’t get a chance to respond before he’s assailed by Barrett, or Cid, or Marlene, or Denzel, or all four at once. He does wonder what the two women are talking about though. If it has anything to do with him or their...well...Maybe it’s pretty telling that their engagement doesn’t really feel like what it’s supposed to be. 

Cloud doesn’t let himself think that Barrett or Cid might be right about any of that. 

As the sun begins to set, even Marlene’s boundless energy begins to run dry. The group pack up and go their separate ways to get clean, promising to meet up again later for dinner. This time, Cloud and Denzel take their turn with the bathroom first. While Tifa and Marlene are busy with theirs, Cloud makes sure to remember slipping something important into his pocket. Denzel had seen him do it, and had cracked a big grin even if he said nothing of it.

It isn’t long before Tifa and Marlene finish. Once every is ready, they head out to meet the others just outside the inn. Together, they head out to the restaurant that Barrett apparently made a reservation at. Unable to hold back his surprise at that fact, Cloud earns himself a solid whack on the back from the larger man. 

It’s a busy night at the open-air restaurant. There’s a live band at the back of the establishment’s fenced enclosure. They sing and play some easy, upbeat beachside tunes. Lanterns are strung across wooden beams, washing everything in a warm glow.

This time, dinner feels more like an occasion. Partly because it winds up being something of a feast, thanks to Barrett’s insistence. There’s grilled fish slathered with a sweet-spicy sauce, spiced rice topped with prawns and mussels and clams, broiled oysters with bubbly, creamy cheese, steamed crabs and spicy squid. Warm bread, cold beer, fizzy pop, laughter and loud chatter. 

As dinner is starting to wind down, Barrett clears his throat, commanding attention from everyone else at the table. “As all of y’all know, there’s been a recent and wonderful development among our ranks,” He begins, gripping the handle of his pint of beer. Tifa’s eyes widen. They dart over at Cloud across the table.

He looks at her and almost laughs at the sheer, embarrassed panic that’s starting to creep onto her expression. She, of all people, should know that there isn’t really any stopping Barrett, once he gets into a speech. Still, he watches with barely concealed amusement as she tries. “Barrett! Uh - don’t you want more beer? Why not order some more?” She tries in a feeble attempt to distract him.

But Barrett waves her off, “Naw, naw, I got somethin’ important to say here.” He tells her first, before clearing his throat. His face is a little flushed. There’s a slight slur to his words. “Anyways, as I was sayin’ - a recent and wonderful development, yada yada. The point is, let this dinner be the first to celebrate the future union of two of our very own!” He lifts his mug, points it at Tifa. 

“To Tifa-” He says.

Marlene lifts her can of lemon pop with a grin. “Tifa!” Denzel holds his own can of orange pop up and smiles. 

Barrett chuckles, then points the mug to Cloud next, “-and Cloud!”

Cid sits up, grinning as he clinks his own pint against Barrett’s in the middle of the table. “To Tifa and Cloud.” He says with a laugh, “About damn time.”

Shera chuckles warmly, lifting her mug of tea to join up in the middle. “Yes, congratulations!” 

Marlene giggles, tapping her can to Denzel’s and then holding it up to the middle, her arm too short to really meet up with everyone else. “To Tifa and Cloud!” They cheer in unison.

Tifa looks like she’s about to spontaneously erupt into flames. She holds up her own pint anyways and laughs, the sound is both exasperated and shy. “You guys…” She says, face bright red, even as she finishes the last sip of her beer.

Cloud lifts his glass and nods, but says nothing. Instead, he just smiles and watches, drawing the rest of his beer as Barrett makes a big show of downing his. 

“Awright!” Barrett gasps as he thumps his mug down on the table. He looks across at the freshly celebrated pair, and then motions for them to shoo. “Go on now. I’m callin’ dibs on spending’ the evenin’ with my baby Marlene, and Denzel too. You two stinkin’ lovebirds go - git.” 

Tifa blinks, confused. “Huh?”

Shera laughs, “We’ll look after the kids tonight,” She explains in a kinder, much less tipsy sort of way. “So you two can enjoy having a night to yourself.” 

Beside her, Cid snickers, “Yeah, and we’ll take care of Barrett too.” 

“Oy! I don’t need your skinny ass to take care of me. I can take care of myself!” 

Cid guffaws. “Oh yeah? Bet you can’t even walk in a damn line right now.” 

Shera smiles, ignoring the two men as they launch into a heated back-and-forth. Marlene and Denzel watch with wide eyes, laughing at all the bad words that are being hurled to and fro. “Don’t worry about us. You two go on now.” She says, as Cid brandishes a fork in Barrett’s direction.

Tifa doesn’t look like she’s convinced that the situation’s under control. Cloud takes a breath. At the very least, he knows that Barrett would never let harm befall any of the children. If Cid (or himself) gets injured then...well, Cloud figures they probably did something to deserve it. So, he stands. The motion pulls Tifa’s attention towards him. She blinks, looking a little surprised. 

He shrugs, “May as well.” He says, though there’s a weight in his pocket that’s suddenly getting heavier by the moment. 

Tifa looks uncertain, but she stands anyway. “Well, okay,” She says, looking back at Shera, “Just call if anything goes wrong.” 

Shera waves her off, “I will. But you won’t hear a peep from us, promise.” 

Cloud takes Tifa’s hand, gently tugs her along. Tifa hesitates a moment longer, but finally relents. She lifts a hand. “Bye, be careful. Marlene, Denzel - be good.” She says, with a pointed look at the two kids.

Marlene is busy giggling at Cid and Barrett’s antics to notice. Barrett has a crab leg in his hand now, and is waving it at Cid. But Denzel notices. He smiles and waves back, “We will. Don’t worry about us.” 

With that, Tifa turns and follows Cloud out of the busy restaurant. The cobblestone street outside of it is quieter, lit with golden lights with a number of people milling about. Cloud takes a breath. He looks back at Tifa, who’s just glanced back over her shoulder, clearly still unsure about leaving everyone like this. He squeezes her hand. “Let’s go to the beach.” 

“The beach?” Tifa repeats, tearing her eyes away to look back at him with a slight quirk of her brow. “Haven’t had enough of it today, huh?”

“It’s different at night,” Cloud points out as they start walking towards the sound of the ocean. “And…” He smiles back at her and shrugs, “It’s different when it’s just us.” 

Tifa blinks, then chuckles. She steps in a little closer, lacing her fingers through his as her free hand reaches up to take his forearm. “Mm, yeah. That’s true.” She nods. 

* * *

Tonight, there are wisps of clouds that hang in the sky. The moon is only partially shrouded as it hangs, wide and white, above the shifting water. The bustle of Costa del Sol’s town is behind them, its orange glow growing steadily distant. Tifa is holding her flip flops in one hand, barefeet padding across cool, damp sand as they stroll along the edge of the waves. Her other is still wrapped in his.

“Do you know where we’re going?” She asks, glancing at him from out of the corner of her eye. They’re wandering pretty far from the town while they’re unarmed and while it’s dark. Though, she isn’t worried. There isn’t anything out here that the both of them can’t handle. 

There isn’t very much in all of Gaia that the both of them can’t handle. The thought tugs at the corners of her lips.

“Just somewhere,” Cloud replies idly. He’s also holding his sandals in his free hand. Tifa thinks that she can’t remember the last time she’s seen him wearing different shoes Actually, she isn’t sure that she’s ever seen him wearing anything  _ but  _ boots until now. She figures it’s a good change. 

Cloud looks ahead. He can see, pretty easily, where there’s an abrupt end to the coast. A chunk of rock juts out into the ocean ahead, like a tall wall separating this strip of beach from whatever was on the other side. Well - he knows what’s on the other side. Or, at least, has an idea of it. The person at the store had told him earlier that day. He glances at Tifa beside him, feeling a thrum of nervousness in his chest. He pushes it away. “Why? Does it matter?”

“Hmm,” Tifa tilts her head back, looking up at the sky. A breeze flips through her hair, which she’d let hang loose since she’d thought that they wouldn’t be taking anymore dips in the ocean. Does it matter where they went? “No, it doesn’t,” She replies, giving Cloud a sidelong smile, “I think I’d be happy wherever we go.” 

_ Wherever we go. _ Cloud blinks at her, then glances away. “That’s not fair.” He says quietly, gripping her hand a little tighter. His face feels warm. Is it stupid? After everything that’s happened - everything that led up to this moment right now - is it stupid that he’s still all fluttery in the chest? 

“What’s not fair?” Tifa asks, dipping her head forward, turning to try and catch his eye. She thinks she knows what he means, but it’s impossible to resist the urge of teasing him. Especially when he’s looking away like this, halfway to pouting, reminding her so much of the boy from Nibelheim. 

He glances at her. The mako gleaming in his eyes reminding her that he isn’t  _ just _ that boy anymore. And she wasn’t  _ just _ that girl in a green dress, sitting atop that water tower anymore either.

“You know.” 

She smiles a little wider. “No, I don’t,” She insists, “Unlike you SOLDIERs, I can’t read minds.” 

He scoffs, rolling his eyes. She isn’t going to ever let him forget that, is she? Cloud slows a bit, turning to face her a little more. “Maybe not. But you’re pretty good at reading mine.” He says, leaning in to kiss her cheek. He wants to tuck her hair behind her ear and just hold her for a long minute, but he can’t, on account of the shoes he’s carrying. 

But as he pulls back and sees Tifa’s cheeks begin to pink, he figures it’s enough for now.

“Well, who’s being unfair now, huh?” It’s her turn to puff now, but Cloud only chuckles and shrugs in reply. With a slight roll of her eyes, Tifa drops her attention down to their feet instead, watching each divot they leave in the sand as they go. A warm silence settles between them.

It isn’t long after that before they arrive at the end of the coast. Tifa lifts her eyes back up to consider the rocky cliff in their way now. Windswept trees cling precariously to the top of the cliff, but that’s about all she can see in the dark. She frowns a bit, “Guess that’s the end of the road for us,” She remarks simply, not all too bothered by it. “Time to turn around?” She asks, glancing over at Cloud.

But Cloud is scanning the cliff with a furrowed brow. There’s  _ supposed _ to be something here. A local wouldn’t lie, would they? As Tifa asks about turning back, he lets go of her hand. “One sec.” He says, stepping up closer to the rocky cliff. 

Tifa raises a brow, trailing just a few paces behind him. “So there  _ was _ a specific ‘somewhere’.” She observes, watching the back of Cloud’s head with a smirk. 

“Sort of.” He replies vaguely, catching sight of a stretch of sand that seems to wind around a nondescript looking chunk of the cliff. He heads over in that direction, ducking carefully around behind the jutting rock. The sand gives way to pebbles that lead into a dark corridor. Past that, even he can’t really make out what’s inside. He strains his hearing. There isn’t anything, save for the distant sound of water lapping against rock. 

“What is it?” Tifa’s standing behind him now. Reaching up, she rests a hand on his back, and tries to peek around him. She frowns, “Those mako eyes are pretty useful now, huh.” 

Cloud chuckles, dropping his sandals onto the sand. “C’mon, let’s go.” He says as he steps into them. 

Tifa gives him a bit of a look. The moonlight doesn’t quite reach them here, tucked against the shadow of the cliff. But she knows he can probably sense her reaction even without the light. “You’re serious.” 

“Yeah,” He replies, straightening up and dusting the sand off his hands. “It’ll be fine, I promise.” He tells her, with perfect conviction in his voice. He’s quite certain there isn’t anything dangerous in there. And if there is, he’s also quite certain that they’d be just fine, so long as they stick together.

It’s hard for Tifa to argue with Cloud whenever he speaks like that. So she just nods, dropping her flip flops onto the sand. It’s been a while since they’ve done anything like this. Even if they’ve both had several life times worth of adventure and drama just between the two of them...there are moments where she finds herself missing the camaraderie in discovering the unknown. “You’ll have to guide me,” She tells him as she steps into her flip flops, reaching out to find his hand. “I’m going to be totally blind in there.” 

Cloud grips firmly onto her hand. He quirks a smile even if he knows she can’t see it. “I can carry you, if you want.” He says, beginning to step into the rocky tunnel. It isn’t long before his feet begin crunching on pebbles instead of sand. 

“I can still flip you in the dark.” Tifa replies, earning a short chuckle from Cloud. Still, she grips his hand tighter. It feels like she’s walking with her eyes closed, even though they’re darting every which way. Their footsteps echo in a way that feels like they’re walking through something cramped and narrow. She reaches a hand out, feels her palm press against rough, cold rock. For a while, she can’t hear anything but their breathing and the crunch of pebbles underfoot. Slowly, she starts picking up on the sounds of the ocean. Their footsteps shift into quiet scuffing against a flat surface. 

She looks ahead. There’s faint light throwing up against a wall of rock. “We’re getting close, I think.” Cloud announces, eyes fixed ahead. He’s speaking in a murmur, but his voice fills the space.

Turning the bend, Cloud draws a little breath of surprise. 

Around the corner, the tunnel opens into a small cave. A thick, smooth slab of rock juts out a few feet outside the shallow cave they’re standing in. Beyond that is an unobstructed view of the ocean, its calm waters lapping rhythmically against the base of the rock. Tifa’s eyes are wide. Cloud steps further out, still holding onto her hand. The sky above is clear. Gone are the few wisps of clouds from before. Instead, stars splatter across the velvety night in a broad arc that dips and kisses the horizon.

It feels like Nibelheim. It feels like that night on the water tower, but bigger. There are no mountain ranges or clifftops or buildings to frame the sky. No glow from the town to seep up from beneath. Just the wide, vast ocean stretching out across a great beyond. The sky is big and empty but feels so full. 

Tifa doesn’t notice Cloud letting go of her hand. It isn’t until he moves that she blinks out of her stunned stupor. Back under the sky, it’s bright enough that she can see him as he steps forward some more, before sitting himself down on the edge of the rock slab, legs dangling over the edge. 

Her heart leaps. Because the sight of him from behind like this is painfully, achingly familiar. 

He glances back at her and she isn’t sure if she’s more likely to get lost staring into the sky, or into his eyes. 

Either way, she takes a step forward. And then another. Until she’s standing at the edge of the rocks beside him. Tifa sets her flip flops aside, then sits down beside him. Unlike at Nibelheim, she sits closer. Their legs brush. Faint ocean spray skim the pads of her feet. 

They don’t say anything for a long time. They just sit and soak in the stars and silence and in each other. There’s no need to comment on the sky, or on the way the water catches ripples of starlight, or on sweet salty breeze, or on how nostalgic and novel it all feels. Because it feels like that night in Nibelheim. But it also feels like something new entirely. 

Tifa is the first to break the silence. She draws a little breath. Cloud hears it, but keeps his eyes tilted upwards as he waits for her to find her words.

“...Hey Cloud,” She begins slowly. “This...This is really nice, isn’t it?” She’s still looking up, chest feeling tight and full all at once. 

Cloud blinks. He steals a glance at her, feels his breath catch at the simple sight of her beside him, against the backdrop of ocean and sky. He doesn’t say anything, because it feels like Tifa isn’t done yet. 

_ This is nice _ . She isn’t talking about just this place that they’re sitting at, or this moment they’re soaking in. So he waits, patient, as she draws another breath. 

“Is...Is it really okay?” She asks finally in a whisper, “For us to be...like this?”  _ For us to be happy _ . The words weigh on her tongue the same way it’d been weighing on the back of her mind. After everything that happened, everything that they’d done...That was the kind of guilt that wasn’t going to ever go away, no matter how hard they try. 

Learning to let go enough to actually  _ live _ is hard.

Cloud’s chest aches. He feels it to his very core, what she means. Those had been words that he could have said himself. Slowly, he reaches over and places a hand on her leg. “Tifa,” He begins gently, waiting for her to drop her eyes down and turn that warm, carmine gaze towards him. The ones that always made everything worthwhile - all the pain, confusion, blood, sweat, tears, and everything in-between. 

“Part of letting go is...is accepting that it’s okay for things to be nice,” He says, choosing his words carefully. In his mind’s eye, he can see them again - Aerith and Zack - in the church, a sliver of calm in all the chaos. “Everything we did - that we’ve done - we were just trying to do the best that we could at the time. Nobody can blame anyone for doing that.” He grips her leg a little tighter, fighting the urge to look away. Her gaze is holding his. He knows what it’s like to have her in his head, but this feels even deeper than that. 

“And nobody’s going to give us permission to accept this either. Nobody...except us.” His gaze wavers but he still fights the urge to look away. He doesn’t know if anything he’s saying makes sense. He doesn’t know if he has any right to be saying any of this. But he recognizes the same guilt in her, and he knows more than anything how it feels to have it colour every aspect of life. 

“So if nobody’s blaming us. And if we’re the only ones that’s calling the shots then...wouldn’t all that fighting, all that...loss…all have been for nothing if we don’t let ourselves actually, properly, enjoy living now?” Cloud pauses a second, before finally looking away, glancing back out at the water. At least, that’s what he keeps trying to tell himself. He still isn’t completely ‘over’ it all. Even if Aerith and Zack never blamed him, even if Tifa and everyone else forgave him...He isn’t sure he’ll ever be completely at peace with himself. The most he can ask for are moments where it  _ is  _ okay. With any luck, these moments will start happening more frequently, and maybe they’ll start sticking around for longer too. 

In the beat of silence that follows, Tifa isn’t sure what she’s feeling. Pride? Because Cloud’s come so, so far? That old, sticky grief? The one they share over everything that had happened? Hope? That he’s right? There’s too much to parse.

She manages a thick, little laugh. Reaching up, she rubs at her cheek, swiping away an extra bit of moisture that had begun to trickle down the side of her face. “You’ve changed so much,” She says, watching as his eyes dart back to hers. They widen a little, though she isn’t sure if it’s with panic or surprise or something else. Tifa shakes her head and smiles. “It’s a good thing.” 

“Tifa…” Cloud murmurs her name, worry lacing all two syllables of it. He frowns. Lifting a hand, he thumbs away a bead of moisture from her other cheek. “We’ve  _ both _ changed. Not just me.” His eyes trace her features in a gentle caress. His fingers follow suit. 

She nods. Tifa swallows, glancing up at the sky a moment. There’s still a tightness in her chest. There’s still that weight at the back of her mind. But...something about it is different now. She doesn’t know what, but she thinks it’s something good. Tifa drops her eyes back down to meet Cloud’s. He’s still looking at her so tenderly that she’s left only with one thing to do.

“Cloud,” She breathes, “I love you.” 

His eyes widen.

A lot of things about their relationship is unorthodox - right from the very beginning, all the way until this moment right now. As kids, they were never formally ‘friends’; there’d never been any formal sort of friendship like that. It was basically the same way when they were reunited in Midgar. Things were always expressed differently. In actions. In stolen touches. In sacrifice, in togetherness. 

Even now, there’s no title attached to what they are. That morning in bed before they set off had just felt so...obvious. Natural. Maybe that’s why they’d never felt the need to put words to anything. 

Words were scarce, but precious.  _ I promise _ .  _ I forgive you _ . And now…

“...Close your eyes.” Tifa blinks a little in surprise and confusion. That was certainly not what she expected to be Cloud’s next words, after what she’d just said. Her heart thrums in her chest. His gaze is soft, green melting into blue. 

Her eyes fall shut. 

Cloud is surprised at the steadiness in his hands as he shifts, and digs into his pocket. He retrieves a small, velvet box. He glances up. Tifa’s eyes are still closed. There’s a concentrated furrow between her brows. 

He pops open the box silently. Inside are two identical rings. They’re simple things - silver bands, with a single, familiar flower engraved onto the topside. He sets the box down on his lap.

Reaching over, Cloud takes Tifa’s left hand. He hears her breath catch. She probably already knows what’s happening. He doesn’t dare glance up. Instead, he very gently unfurls her fingers and cradles it in one of his. She isn’t wearing her usual wolf ring, having worried that the sand and ocean might ruin it (not that he can see how, considering how worn that old ring already is). But, for now, it’s a blessing. 

With unspeakable softness, he slips the smaller of the two rings onto her finger. Cloud is pretty sure Tifa isn’t breathing. He looks down at her hand a moment longer, feels his chest fill to the brim with warmth. 

He doesn’t like ever thinking that Barrett or Cid is right. But there is something different - something special - about this silly ritual that might make it worthwhile. 

“Okay,” He murmurs, “You can open your eyes now.” He says, finally lifting his own up to Tifa’s face...but her eyes are already open. 

Tifa hadn’t been able to help herself. The moment he’d taken her left hand, she’d known what was happening. She’d opened her eyes, because this wasn’t a moment she wanted to miss. Cid had said that Cloud didn’t have a romantic bone in his body. Watching him now, feeling the softness in his movements, Tifa thinks that Cid doesn’t know anything. Cloud is romantic in a way that’s quiet and gentle - in a way that turns everything inside her into a puddle.

By time Cloud tells her it’s safe to open them again, her eyes are already open and brimming with tears. He smiles, reaching up to cradle the side of her face again. “You were supposed to keep them closed.” He chastises her softly. 

“My bad.” She says, though there isn’t a lick of regret in her voce. Cloud laughs and leans in closer. 

“Tifa,” He murmurs,“I love you.” 

This time, she does drown in the night sky of his eyes. She’s drowning and drowning and it’s the sweetest demise she can imagine. Before she loses herself entirely, Tifa kisses him.

His hand is still holding hers, even as she tastes salt and stars on his lips. Cloud rubs his thumb over the ring on her finger - back and forth - like he can hardly believe that it’s there, even if he’s the one that put it there. Still, Tifa’s the one that  _ let _ him. 

The kiss lasts a slow moment before Tifa pulls back. Her cheeks are damp, but still she smiles and looks down at their hands. She catches a glimpse of the box on his lap, and the second ring that’s still inside it. “Oh,” She murmurs, as Cloud glances down as well. Tifa picks the box off his lap, “My turn.” 

He huffs, “I guess so.” He watches as Tifa turns more towards him, letting her take his hand in her own. “I don’t know if I’m doing any of this right.” 

“Does it matter?” She asks, though she’s concentrating as she picks the ring out of the box and sets the box aside.

“Guess not.” Cloud is breathless as he watches Tifa take his hand. Watches her hold his palm, nudge his finger up, and then slip the sliver of metal down the length of it, until it’s nestled comfortably at the base. She winds her hand with his. They’re both staring down at their laced fingers, and the matching rings that rest against each other. 

_ I promise.  _

_ I forgive you.  _

_ I love you. _

Cloud can hear Tifa’s breath tremble the longer they spend just looking down at what they’d done. The silent promise they’d made. He lifts his eyes up, and sees that tears are dripping freely down her cheek now. They catch starlight and make his heart burn. Wordlessly, he reaches over, his free hand finding her hip. She understands his meaning easily enough, and shifts up, turning around to sit back on his lap, her legs curled behind him.

He pulls her close, hugs her tight with one arm because they’re still gripping on to each other’s hands. Tifa burrows into his shoulder. Cloud nestles against the side of her head, leaving kisses into her hair as he listens to her breathing. 

For a while, they cling onto each other, listening to the pulse of the water around them. 

Slowly, Tifa turns her head, nosing into the crook of his neck. She plants a kiss there. He can feel dampness lingering on her cheeks. Tifa kisses his neck again. He squeezes her closer, feels her lips leave a trail all the way up to his jaw. He lifts his head as she pulls back. Their eyes meet for only a moment before Tifa leans in and catches his lips with hers. 

Cloud loses all track of time. He pushes his free hand up under her shirt, spreading his fingers out against her lower back, relishing in her skin against his. Her fingers find his hair as she kisses him harder. Tifa squeezes his hand tight, then finally lets go. 

Her hands rub down his back, then back up again, beneath his shirt. It’s a bit hard to hike his shirt up though, since they’re still pressed so close - but Tifa manages anyways, forcing the fabric up, unwilling to give up even that tiny sliver of space. She breaks the kiss with a gasp. Cloud lifts his arms up. She tugs his shirt off and drops the garment off to the side. Her eyes rove down his form, drinking in the broad planes of his chest and every ridge of sculpted muscle. 

She doesn’t have much time to stare. Cloud is already tugging up on her shirt in kind. There’s an edge of desperation to their movements. Like every moment spent not being as close as possible was unacceptable. Tifa sits up, arching her back as she pulls her shirt off her arms, dropping that off as well. 

Sitting on his lap, skin like moonlight against the sea and stars behind her, Cloud feels his throat tighten. He reaches up, grasping her waist as he dips in and kisses her collar. Tifa sighs into his hair, her hands rubbing over his shoulders. He pulls her in, she scoots closer. He kisses over to the base of her throat, pressing his tongue against her skin. She’s the sweetest thing he’s ever tasted. 

Something about the night was making every one of his senses work on overdrive. He can feel her heart thrum almost as clearly as he can hear it. 

His hands push up over the curve of her back. She’s so  _ soft _ . He unclasps the hooks of her bra. Tifa shifts to let the straps fall down her arms. She tilts back a bit to shrug them off completely. Cloud takes the opportunity to kiss right into the valley of her breasts. His hands move up, cupping the pliant heft of them, fingers pressing grooves into her skin as he kisses along the top of her breast. 

Tifa gasps, pressing up into Cloud’s hands as his lips drag hotly over her skin. She bites on her bottom lip, one hand gripping his shoulder, the other holding the back of his head. She rocks her hips into his, feeling a familiar hardness pressing up against the apex of her legs. 

Cloud groans. He ducks his head down lower and pulls a hardened peak into his mouth. He kisses it wetly, laving his tongue broadly over her as each motion draws a soft moan from her lips. Tifa coaxes him on with her hand in his hair, gripping him tighter. Her legs wrap tighter around his waist, ankles resting against the cold rock. She grinds into him again. 

He pulls back with a sharp gasp. “F-Fuck,  _ Tifa _ -” He murmurs, turning his head and catching her other peak into his mouth. This time, he turns his eyes up to her as he sucks, listening to every hitch in her breath that he can. 

Tifa arches up into his mouth. She bites on her lower lip. He’s watching her, their gaze locked. His are almost reverent. His teeth skim her nipple and her hips buck tighter into his. “G-Gods-” The dampness in her pants is as prominent as his hardness pressing up into her. “Cloud, please…!” 

Instead, Cloud closes his eyes and sucks harder on her. She moans, feeling his hands drop down to her hips, then around to the small of her back. They drop down further, gliding over her shorts until he’s gripping onto her rear. Cloud grasps her ass, kneading into it a moment as he wrenches another moan from her with his lips. Then, with another gasp, he pulls back and tugs her upwards. His head is spinning with heat and lilac and mahogany. 

Tifa makes quick work of shucking off her shorts despite the position that she’s in. Cloud’s eyes wander hungrily over her form when she’s still distracted with putting her clothes aside. “Cloud,” Her voice snaps him out his awestruck thoughts. He looks back at her and sees that she’s raising a brow at him while her hands drop down to his sides. “Getting distracted?”

His smile is almost sheepish. “Still not my fault.” He says, but reaches down to help her with the front of his shorts anyways. They shift a bit, and manage to pull his bottoms down just enough for him to slip free. 

With not much else left in the way, there’s a renewed hunger in their movements again. Cloud grips her hips as Tifa pushes up, hands braced on his shoulders for support. Her skin is flushed. He’s burning hot beneath her hands. She lowers down, feeling him prodding against her wet center. Their eyes lock as she sinks down his length. Cloud groans, clutching her tighter. Tifa worries her bottom lip, feeling herself parting around him more and more, until she nestles back on his lap. 

This time, even she can hear that Cloud’s breathing is ragged. They hold still a moment. Cloud swallows thickly, his left hand drops away from her hip to find her own. He pushes his fingers through hers, until he feels the slight click of metal against metal. Tifa draws a staggered breath, curling her fingers around his as she rocks her hips. 

He clutches her hand tighter, eyes fixed on hers, heat swirling in their depths. She rocks again, and again, and again. She doesn’t lift her hips up, just rolls them into his, relishing in that delicious sensation of fullness. This way, he’s grinding up into places in her that makes her head spin. 

Cloud wraps his free hand around her back, all but yanking her in closer. He dips his head down and kisses hard at her shoulder, muffling a groan against it. “Ti- _ fa _ -” His voices cracks, hips twitching up into hers even from beneath. Her fingers dig into his shoulder as she grinds into him. It’s a slower build like this, but everything burns hotter. She hardly notices the night’s chill, or the breeze that drifts by.

He kisses the crook of her shoulder, gripping her hand tighter. Tifa feels him part his lips, then gasps sharply as he bites down on her shoulder. Her hips buck sharply into his. “Cloud!” His name is both a cry and a moan. A palpable shudder of molten heat drips down her spine. It coils in her gut, pulling tighter as he bites down harder, teeth digging into her skin. “A-Ah-!” She rocks harder into him, rhythm growing increasingly more frenzied. Her legs lock tighter around his waist, her hand flies up to clutch a fistful of his hair. 

Cloud pulls back after a particularly insistent suck. He soothes the darkening mark with his tongue even as he groans into her skin.  _ Mine _ . He doesn’t say it because he doesn’t have to. He clutches her hand tighter, pulls her in closer. Tifa is writhing against him. It’s all he can do to hang on as every fibre in his winds up tighter and tighter.  _ Mine. Mine. Mine. _

Burning up. Tifa is burning up. Her ring is digging into her finger with how tightly Cloud is gripping her hand, but that slight twinge of pain - the reminder of what tonight will forever mean to them now - drives her on even more. She turns her head, pressing into the side of his as she wraps around him completely. “Gods, yes, yes - Cloud, I’m getting...ah!” Her words are interrupted when he nips her shoulder. 

“With me- Tifa, w-with me-” He husks haltingly against her shoulder. His eyes are squeezed shut. Every one of his senses choked full of her. Body pulsing and aching and yearning - more, more, more-! 

Tifa breaks with a harsh rasp. She pitches into him, trembling as she clamped down all around him, inside and out. It’s enough to shove Cloud over his edge as he explodes inside her. He kisses clumsily at her neck, muffling his broken cries into her skin. 

They shake and cling onto each other, uneven breaths slowly return to the same, steady cadence as the ocean’s push-and-pull around them. 

Tifa slumps into him, hands still interlocked but hanging loosely at their sides. Cloud is still leaning his forehead against her shoulder. Slowly, gently, she cards her free hand through his hair. They stay like this a while, until the fire in their bodies gradually ebb away, and she can feel the cold ocean air licking at her back. 

Cloud rubs his hand along the bowed curve of her spine. “You’re getting cold.” He murmurs, turning to trail soft kisses up her neck, over her jaw, to her cheek. “Wanna’ head back…?” 

“Mm.” She turns her head just enough to catch his lips. Tifa kisses him softly. Lovingly. She feels him melt into her. Eventually, she pulls away and nods smally against his forehead. Better get going before the kids start worrying about where they went.

Cloud slides his hand away from her back to hold her cheek. His thumb brushes over it while she’s still so close. He watches her crack her eyes open slowly, eyelashes fluttering with the movement. His chest swells. “I love you.” He breathes. 

Tifa quirks a small smile. It’s almost shy, which is funny considering everything that’s just happened. “I love you too.” 

Because he can’t help it, Cloud kisses her again.

They disentangle after that, and get dressed again. While Cloud puts the box back into his pocket, Tifa holds her hand up to examine the ring more closely. “So Barrett got to you in the end, huh?” She says teasingly, earning a short eye roll from Cloud. 

“No, Marlene and Denzel did.” He corrects her, deciding to not mention that Barrett had been the loudest proponent of the idea. Still, it had been the kids that ultimately made him change his mind. “They chose the rings.” 

Tifa’s smile warms. “Did they? No wonder it’s perfect.” 

* * *

By time they return to the villa, the building is dark, save for the table lamp light in the front hall. 

Cid is passed out on the couch, his head propped on Shera’s lap. The latter is reading from a book, looking up with a smile when she sees Cloud and Tifa return. Her eyes immediately drift down to their interlocked hands. After all, Barrett and Marlene can’t keep a secret to save their life. 

Shera congratulates them again, then wakes Cid. As the pilot shakes off his grogginess, she slips into the kid’s bedroom to wake Barrett too. He’d been sleeping on the floor at the foot of the bed, an opened book on his lap. 

After leaving the kids’ room, Barrett had slapped Cloud on the back with a big grin and a “Told you so, Spikey.” Cloud had rolled his eyes while Tifa bit back a chuckle.

Eventually, the three leave the villa with promises to come by the next morning so they can grab breakfast together before returning to Edge. 

Until then, Cloud is laying back on the bed. His eyes are closed, but he’s listening. The villa’s bed is much bigger than the one he shares with Tifa back in Seventh Heaven. Maybe they can see about upgrading the bed next. He hears Tifa finish up the bathroom, and cracks an eye open as she arrives in the bedroom and shuts the door. They’ve both cleaned up, and are dressed for sleep now. 

He watches her crawl up onto the bed beside him, pushing under the thin blankets. Tifa hasn’t completely settled yet, but he’s already rolling over to pull her into him. She laughs, swatting at the arm he has snaked around her middle. “Cloud! I’m not ready yet.” She scolds. 

“Really? Didn’t notice,” He says in a blatant lie. Tifa lets him pull her closer into him. He knows that she can stop him at any time, but she seems content to flop back against him. He curls around her as she nestles into the crook of his frame. “You look pretty ready to me.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” She chuckles, rubbing her hand along his arm around her middle. She slides it down over the back of his. He can feel her fingers linger over the unfamiliar ridge of metal. Their rings clink again. “So, you think this holiday went well?” She asks idly, pushing her fingers between his.

Cloud nuzzles into the back of her head. He breathes in deep, catching the scent of ocean breeze on her. He closes his eyes, holds her closer. “Pretty well,” He replies in a murmur. “We should do it again.”

“Mm,” Tifa hums in agreement, “Think the kids’ll like Icicle Inn?” 

“We’d have to get them snow gear.” 

“Oh, but they’d look so cute in it,” She sighs, sinking back into him. “We should go.” 

“Mm, okay.” 

Cloud pauses, furrowing his brow a bit as he hears footsteps outside the door. He might have jumped out of bed if he didn’t recognize the steps. “...We have visitors.” He murmurs, lifting his head just as the door starts to open. 

Peeking through a crack in the door in Marlene. She’s clutching a pillow under one arm, her hair mussed up on one side. Behind her is Denzel. He’s yawning, and looking like he’d been dragged out against his will. Marlene is peeking into the room uncertainly.

“Marlene?” Tifa sits up. Cloud lets his arm slip free from around her middle. “Denzel? What’s the matter?” 

Marlene pushes the door wider and steps inside. She hugs the pillow to her chest. “It’s our last night here, right?” She asks, almost a little uncharacteristically shy. She rocks a little on her feet. “We were just wondering if we could sleep here.” 

Denzel rubs his eye. “Marlene made me.” He says, earning a sharp glare from his adopted, younger sister. 

Tifa pauses, glancing back at Cloud, who looks about as surprised as her. It’s been a while since Marlene had asked to sleep with anyone. Her nightmares seem to have grown tamer with age. But even back then, she’d always only ever sought out one of them at a time (normally Tifa). But it is the last night of their first holiday. Maybe she’s feeling sad about it? Either way, Cloud shrugs, “Don’t see why not,” He says, flopping back on the bed, “Plenty of room anyways.” 

Tifa smiles, then beckons for the kids, “Come on over. We can have a sleepover together.” 

Marlene’s grin is nearly bright enough to light the room. She skips over to the bed while Denzel shuts the door. Tossing her pillow onto the bed, she crawls up onto it, making her spot between Cloud and Tifa. “You guys were out real late,” She says as she adjusts her pillow, “Where’d you go?” She looks curiously between them.

Denzel frowns, “Marlene, we’re not supposed to ask, remember? Barrett said so.” He says, but gets up onto the bed as well. He’s a little more awkward about it, because he’s older and not familiar with all this the way Marlene is. But he draws up to Tifa’s side anyways, just as Tifa is shifting to make room. 

Cloud resists the urge to roll his eyes, watching as Marlene drops onto the bed beside him. Of course Barrett would say something like that. “We just went for a walk, that’s all. Up and down the beach.” He explains, as Marlene turns to look at him. It’s dark, but he can pretty clearly see her make a face.

“That’s it?”

“What did you expect, Marlene?” Tifa asks with a laugh, settling down on the other side of the bed. Denzel is laying flat on his back, eyes already closed. She reaches up and brushes his curled bangs out of his eyes. Tifa turns on her side properly, looking across the two kids’ head to catch Cloud’s amused look. 

“Mm, something fun, I guess.” Marlene replies, closing her eyes. She turns, snuggles into Cloud. 

“Maybe next time,” Cloud says, giving the young girl’s arm a gentle squeeze. “How about just goodnights to everyone for now?” 

Denzel hums in agreement, already sounding halfway to dropping off. “G’night Cloud. G’night Tifa.” 

There’s a pause. Then, Marlene reaches back and clumsily slaps Denzel on the stomach. “What about me?” 

“I already  _ said _ goodnight to you.” 

“Cloud said goodnights to  _ everyone _ .” 

Denzel grumbles. Tifa bites back a laugh. Cloud is smiling as they exchange another glance. “Goodnight. Marlene.” The young boy mutters. 

Satisfied, Marlene sighs. “Goodnight, Denzel. Goodnight, Cloud, Tifa.” 

The two adults take their turns saying their own goodnights. Though, by time they finish making the rounds, Denzel is already fast asleep. Marlene is quiet. 

Cloud doesn’t close his eyes yet. He watches the two kids drift off, listening as their breathing drops in a familiar, steady rhythm. Then, he looks across the way and sees that Tifa is watching them too. Her expression is soft. It makes something in his chest twist pleasantly. Slowly, he reaches across towards her. He watches as she blinks, then looks up at him. Catching on, Tifa reaches out and clasps her hand loosely over his, her arm draping over Denzel while his rests over Marlene. Their rings clink. 

Cloud closes his eyes. 

This time, he can hear each breath without trying. This time, he can feel the shift in the mattress, can feel the warmth right there with him. He listens and he feels his family sleeping peacefully beside him. He feels Tifa’s hand in his, feels the metal around her fingers like a physical reminder of that silent promise. 

He doesn’t count their breaths because he doesn’t need to anymore. He just lays in the moment instead. 

He thinks that maybe he’s getting better at living. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I haven't written a fanfic in nigh on eight years now. It's a lot more work than I remember, but I had a lot of fun. It feels good to give these two poor saps a happy ending. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed that, feel free to[say 'hi' on my twitter!](https://twitter.com/ourladymuffin)


End file.
